Modern ways to love you
by TobiasLover4Ever
Summary: How Katniss in the modern days falls in love with Peeta and the changes in their relationship...First fanfic.
1. The first day

"Katniss, wake up!" Yells in my ear my sister Prim causing me to fall from my bed. When I hit the floor she helps me stand up. "Are you alright? It wasn't my intention; I was worried, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, you just scared me, I'm fine" I interrupt her hoarsely.

"Mom told me to come wake you up"

"Yeah, thank you" I go to my drawer to get my clothes but she stops me.

"I got your clothes ready and mom made breakfast" She gives me a blue skirt and a white shirt. I don't like to dress so girly but I won't break my little sister's heart.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" She gives me a kiss and leaves

I walk to the bathroom, turn the hot water on, undress and get in.

Gale moved to California last week, so he's not in school this year. And that's bad. Bad because I don't have any friends. And today is the first day of school. Great.

I scrub my hair and face.

I don't have a boyfriend tough. I don't want any. I have lots of things to worry about, like school, and work; Oh and feeding my family.

When my dad died, my mom stopped living and I had to find a job so that we didn't die starving...My mom works too now. As a nurse in the hospital.

I stay in the water a few minutes before I get out, dry and dress. I go to the kitchen then where my sister braids my hair while I eat.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" I ask her with a mouth-full of cereal.

"No, I ate earlier" We both look at the clock in front of us: 7:30 A.M "Actually I'm leaving now, or Ill be late, bye Katniss" She gives me a hug and goes running to her bus.

"Bye Prim" I answer a little late. Then I stand up to wash the dishes but mother stops me.

"Ill do it, hurry!" She says, I nod and go for my backpack. When I'm about to get out she stops me again. "Have a nice day"

"Mmmhhhmmm, you …too" I force the words to get out of my mouth, and then I finally leave.

I still have 20 minutes so I walk at a slow pace since I get to school in 5.

My school is nice: blue and orange walls, and a lot of windows and doors.

I'm in 11th Grade now, so I have social studies for first class, so when I get in I directly go there and sit in the middle of the classroom; where 10 minutes later a girl named Madge sits next to me.

Every 10 or so minutes, a blond haired boy stares at me, and until he notices I cached him hi looks away.

The first 3 hours pass fast and I'm suddenly in the cafeteria drinking a milkshake.

I turn my head and look at Madge, Delly and Tom sitting at a table at my left. They motion me to join them and I turn around to go, but then I see the boy that was staring at me in front and I don't have time to dodge him.

I feel something hit my chest and because of the force I fall covered in chocolate; his book hits my head and he falls on his knees and everybody laughs.

"Ouch" I say and he stands up.

"Shit, are you alright? I'm so sorry" He says helping ME stand up.

I'm suddenly furious, so I shake his hands off me and stand by myself.

"Sorry I was just trying to help you" He jumps back and raises his hands.

"Well, you already did a GREAT job!" I yell and point at my shirt (Now brown). I take a deep breath."It was my fault…sorry for yelling" I turn to leave but he pulls my arm.

"No, it was my fault, sorry"

"Then your admitting that you PUSHED me" I say and raise my hands to his neck.

"No, I mean, yes but, but it was an accident, I was reading that, I didn't see you "He points at his book on the floor next to me.

"Alright, Ill just…" I walk away and sit with my new friends "Hi" I greet them angry.

"Hi, are you going to change your shirt?" Asks me Delly.

"No, I don't have any shirts" I answer.

"I have one in my locker" Joins Madge.

"How about if you go for the shirt? Katniss and me will go to the bathroom to wait" Says Delly.

"And me?" Asks Tom interrupting.

"You go and talk to Peeta, make sure his alright"

"Why?"

"Because you're his friend, you dumb ass"

"Wait, who is? Nothing, never mind" I say remembering Peeta.

I was eleven years old, and my family was starving. I was selling baby clothes, but nobody would buy them. I started walking home and then it started to rain. I stopped in front of the bakery trashcans and looked to see if I could find anything edible. His mother came out screaming at me to get away. Behind her, was Peeta. She went back in and then moments later I heard yelling in the bakery. Peeta came out with two burnt loaves of bread and a bruise on his cheek. I remember his mother yelling and scolding him. He was yelled to feed it to the pigs but he threw them in my direction. They were meant for me, so I put them under my shirt and ran home with them. My family didn't starve that night. He saved our lives. After that, I had been meaning to thank him, but I never did.

"Katniss? Wake up" Delly waves a hand in front of my face waking me from my day-dreaming.

"Sorry, I was thinking"

"Yeah, let's go!" She pulls my arm and we go running down the hallway until we get to the bathroom. "Madge will bring you a shirt…"She keeps talking but I don't listen.

I owe Peeta. I just can't be so rude to him. It was an accident. I can't keep yelling…

"Katniss here" Says Madge giving me a white shirt and breaking my thoughts, _Why cant I think in peace?_; then she gasps for air and sits on the floor.

I take my shirt off and put Madge's on.

"You look pretty" Says Delly.

"Yes, it looks better on you, keep it!" Says Madge.

"Really?" I ask confused.

"Yup"

"Well, thank you Madge" She nods and we leave."Girls ummm, I'm going with Liam, do you mind?"

"No, actually I don't have the same class as you; I have English so…" Answers Delly.

Both leave, so I walk to science alone.

I'm going to apologize to Peeta the next time I see .

I open the door that has marked a 22 on it and get in, I sit at the back of the classroom. But my bad luck returns when Peeta sits next to me.

"Hi" He says.

"Hi"

"How are…?"

"Okay class" Interrupts him Mr. Cap "I want everybody to turn around and look at the person that is next to you" I find Peeta staring at me with lovely eyes "Its going to be your partner for the rest of the year, so you have two minutes to change if you want to."

"Ummm, do you want to change?" I ask Peeta.

"No, if I would want to sit with other person I would, but I don't want to… I want to sit with you" I turn and find Madge sitting next to Liam.

"Ok"

"Time up… Your first project will be cells. You're going to do a…"

I just can't leave the things like that between Peeta and me now that were partners .I have to say something. I have to thank him for the bread and apologize for yelling at him.

But I'm such a coward.

"Ummm, Then where do we meet?" He asks me suddenly, again breaking my thoughts!

"What? For what?"

"For the project, where do we meet? Your or my house?"

_What project? _"Your house" I answer fast even if I don't know what were talking about.

"Right. Then ill meet you at?"

"At 3:00, by the main door, if you want to" Now I know what project...The one that told us to do.

"Yeah, that's awesome" He still looks at me with lovely eyes and that's scary.

When the class finishes I encourage myself and say the words. _C'monn Katniss you can do it _

"Err Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm… sorry about earlier, you know, for yelling at you; and thank you… for the bread… five years ago… I had been meaning to thank you, but I didn't because I didn't have the courage to talk to you, but now I have and, and thank you so much for everything" I'm talking so fast that I barely understood myself

"Katniss, you don't have to thank me, I love you, that's why I did it" He covers his mouth like he just said something bad and leaves.

I go to my next class expecting to see him, but I don't, and I don't know why but I feel sad about it.

And I don't know why I feel something in my heart when I'm with him, or next to him; it's like happiness and excitement, and need and… and… no I don't think so … LOVE?

X…X…X…X…X…X

There are two groups in here:

A) THE HATERS (I want them to know that there's a back button at the left) IM SERIOUS IF YOUR NOT LIKING THE STORY CLICK THE BACK BUTTON

b) THE LIKERS (I want them to know 5 things):

1. You can review.

2. You can tell me what things I can change, if the characters aren't like Suzanne Collins describes them, what things can happen next, etc.

3. This chapter was too short, but I couldn't find another way to end it... so yes... chapter two is in progress!

4. Sorry for typos

5. This is my first fanfic (But I really hope you liked it)

Arlie:)


	2. Confused

The week passed so fast: Peeta is my friend now and every day at 3:00 I went to his house for the project, he drove me to work at 6:00 and I got to my house every day at 9:00.

Today is a day to spend time with Prim since its Saturday.

After I take a shower I make breakfast and wake her up.

"Good morning sleepy, get up, were going to watch a movie"

"I'm up, good morning Katniss" She says a few minutes later opening her eyes.

"Let's eat something, then you take a shower" She gets up and we go to the kitchen together.

"Where's mom?"

"She went to work, well spend all day together"

"Great, where are we going?"

I give her her plate, take mine and start eating.

"To watch a movie, to the park and zoo"

"Can we go to the bakery to see the cakes?" I freeze. If we go to the bakery Ill have to see Peeta.

"Yes! That's a nice idea" I clear my throat.

"Can we go there first?"

"Yes, but hurry" She finishes her eggs and runs to the bathroom to take a shower.

Still I can not decipher my feelings for Peeta. It's so confusing. Sometimes it's like his a normal person that I don't care about. But OTHER times it's the same feeling I felt on Monday.

When Prim gets out I braid her hair and we leave.

"Witch movie do you want to see? There's one about the story of a dog that gets lost and then his owners find him and the little girl…" _What am I going to say to Peeta? Maybe: Hi, how are you? Or something. _"Can we see that one?"

"Yes, if you want to"

"Great, my friends said it's good"

"Really?"

"Yeah" We walk talking about the movie till we get to a local that says PASTRIES in blue. "Katniss! Hurry! Let's go see the cakes!" She lets go of my hand and runs in. I follow behind.

I walk to the counter when I'm inside.

"Peeta! How are you?" I ask when I see him.

"Hi Katniss, good and you?" He answers and I kiss his cheek (It's warm and soft). We both blush.

"Good"

"And, what brings you here today?"

"My sister wanted to see the cakes"

"She's your sister?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because every day I see her here, when she comes back from school I think… does she go in the afternoons?"

"No, she enters at 8:00 like us"

"Then I don't know why I saw her every day at 7:00…"

"At 7:00?" He nods "Prim, why did Peeta always saw you here at 7:00?" She turns and walks towards us.

"Because I came to see the cakes obviously; their beautiful"

"Do you really think that?"Asks Peeta confused.

"Yes, you made them?"

"Yeah, I love baking"

"Uh, that's good" She says and turns to the cakes again.

"Umm were going to watch a movie, want to come?" I ask and he thinks for a moment.

"No, my parents aren't home and I'm in charge of the bakery…. They'll kill me if I leave"

"Ok chief, then see you on Monday" I say and kiss his cheek again.

"Yeah! See you" I turn, grab Prim's hand and leave.

"Bye Peeta!" Shouts my sister when were out.

We walk in silence till we get to the cinema.

"What's the name of the movie? To buy the tickets"

"The lost dog"

We watch the movie…then we go to the park… and finally we go to the zoo. So when we get to the house Prim falls asleep on the couch.

I carry her to our room, put a pair of gray trousers, and lay down on my bed.

"Girls, breakfast is ready, wake up!" I hear my mom yell from the kitchen. I open my eyes and see Prim still asleep on her bed. She should be so tired.

"Prim, get up… it's…"I look at the clock next to my bed 10:30 "Its 10:30 wake up!" I take her blanket away and she curls up to her knees. I take her pillow away too and she opens her eyes

"Give me my pillow, I want to sleep a little more… just 5 minutes" She says with a sleepy voice and takes the pillow away from my hands.

"Breakfast is ready, you have to get up" She sits on her knees.

"Alright, you win Katniss!" She gets up and I walk to the kitchen while she puts her shoes on. I take a spoon and a plate and my mother puts a plate with bacon on the table.

"Good morning honey" She says and serves 2 eggs on my plate.

"Hi mom" I answer and start eating.

"Prim, honey, heres your plate" she hands Prim a plate with 2 eggs when she's here.

The day goes well and fast after that. We stay in the house and watch movies until our eyes are red. We eat pizza and salad and then we go to sleep.

That night I wake up to make sure my alarm is on.

..Biiiiiip. I hit the clock next to me but it still sounds. ..Biiiiiip. I open my eyes and hit the clock again. ..Biiiiiip. I hit it again and it falls and hits the ground… then it shuts off. I get up and raise the clock to its place. 6:30… I'm early!

I take a shower, eat breakfast and get my things ready on the couch. I hear Prim coming from the bathroom so I serve her cereal in a yellow bowl.

"Hi, I made your breakfast!" I say and she sits down on the chair next to me.

"Good morning… thank you Katniss" I go to wash my teeth.

"Well, bye Prim!" I say and give her a kiss.

"What? But you enter at eight… where are you going?"

"I'm going for some things at the store"

"Katniss, if you're going with Peeta you can tell me"

"No, really, I'm not going with Peeta, I have to buy some things in the store… orange paper, glue, and other things for the science project"

"Alright, bye then" I get out and run to the store. _How could she believe I was going with Peeta? Ha, me? With Peeta? That's funny._

I buy the orange paper, the glue and scissors; then I go to school running because its 7:55 and I'm going to be late. When I'm in I run to Social Studies and push the door open. _Dammit _the teacher is here.

"Miss Everdeen, I think you're 5 minutes late, go sit before I send you with the director!" Says Mr. Cap and I walk to my chair next to Madge.

"_What happened?" _She writes in my notebook.

"_I went to buy the things for the project … the science project" _I write back.

"Mr. Mellark… Can you repeat what I just said?" Asks Mr. Cap and Peeta doesn't answer. "Then I guess you'll have to do a written about ancient civilizations for tomorrow; you too Miss Everdeen… You are team; 2000 words…. Who else wants to have homework?" Nobody answers.

The class passes slowly because the teacher keeps asking questions about the things he said last week. And the worse thing is that he keeps asking them to ME.

"Phew, that was long!" I say to Madge when the class finishes.

"Yeah, I know" She sighs "Dammit, you have homework today!" She says with a sad tone, and then her face changes "With Peeta Katniss!"

"Shut up!"

"I was just kidding" We laugh and leave. In the cafeteria I sit with her and my friends. "Katniss has homework with Peeta today, you know? Katniss got late to class and the teacher got mad…."

"I don't care!"Shouts Delly interrupting. She goes red because of the rage and leaves.

"What happened?"Ask Tom confused.

"Delly likes Peeta, and she's jealous" Answers Madge.

"Oh, see you" Says Tom and stands to leave.

Alright, my hopes are gone. I will never be with Peeta; now that I know that Delly likes him, ill stay away from him, so that they can be together.

"Why did you tell her that then?" I ask trying to keep my voice calmed.

"Because I want Peeta to be with you, not with her "I sigh and finish my food. "Ill help you, don't worry"

"But I don't want you to help me, I want them to be together" My voice breaks again.

"Well, your nobody to tell me what to do, Ill help you, like it or not."

I stand up to leave my plate and she follows behind.

"What class do we have next?"I ask motionless.

"Science… you sit with Peeta, remember?" I sigh again. Peeta. He will never be with me. Still if Delly wouldn't like him he would never be with me anyway. So why am I so sad? We walk in silence to the classroom and get in "Really, Katniss? I thought you where happy about it"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just follow my current" she whispers in my ear. "You shouldn't be sad, those are good news…"

"What are you doing?" I ask in a low voice.

"I'm helping you with Peeta" Then she does something unexpected. When Peeta passes next to us she pushes me to him but he crouches and I hit the wall with my face.

"Are you crazy?" I ask confused rubbing my cheek. She looks over her shoulder.

"Ill try again later" _Try again what? Push me to the wall? Is she crazy?_

"No, no, no, you won't push me to the wall again "I say.

"No, not to the wall, to Peeta, I'm going to push you to Peeta" _What? That's even worse. _She can't push me to Peeta. Delly would be mad at me forever.

When I'm about to object, the teacher enters the room and she leaves.

"Good morning class, I hope you brought the things for your project, since today I will see what you have done so far… you have 30 minutes to finish"

"Did you bring the paper?" Asks me Peeta.

"Yeah, and the glue and scissors" I answer and showing him the bag.

"What happened to your cheek?"

"That's a fun story "I laugh, turn my head and give Madge an angry look. She seems to try to say something '_Accident_' I think.

"Tell me"

"Oh… MADGE… She pushed me to the wall… on accident…but still she's nuts."

We barely finish when the teacher picks up the projects and the bell for the next class rings.

"Well, see you later "Says Peeta and stands up. Madge comes running to help me with my things.

"I can do it by myself you…" She interrupts pushing me to Peeta when he passes next to us. I fall over him and we accidentally kiss.

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Remember that you can tell me what things I can change, if the characters aren't like Suzanne Collins describes them, what things can happen next, etc. **

**(5 things you have to know)**

**1. Sorry for typos.**

**2. Chapter 3 is in progress.**

**3. Did you like that Delly likes Peeta too?**

**4. Looking for a BETA writer.**

**5. Hope your liking the story.**

**ARLIE:)**


	3. New Feelings

His lips are warm like his cheek and hands. They taste like bread and their also soft.

Zap! The reality booms in front of me and I jump back.

"I, I'm sorry Peeta, Madge, she pushed me, it was an accident, I, I, this is so confusing!" I say and stand up. Peeta's saying something but I'm not listening.

_Did I just kiss Peeta? _This isn't true is it? I felt something in my heart with the kiss, something like the thing I felt on Monday but stronger, growing from my heart to the tip of my toes. But I don't like him, do I? No, I don't, I don't like him. But why did I felt that? I don't like him, or maybe I do.

"This is more than confusing!"I shout and run away. Madge follows behind.

"Katniss wait!" She says when we get to the bathroom.

"Sorry for pushing you, I was just trying to HELP you"

"It didn't work" I say and sit on the floor.

"Yes it did… I THINK"

"What do you mean?"I ask and she sits next to me.

"When you got up to leave he said that he had never kissed a girl but that it was AWESOME"

"Really?"

"Yes, he said 'I had never kissed a girl, but that was AWESOME' then you said it was more than confusing and run away" She says imitating his tone.

"Oh"

"Did you like it?"

"Ummm… yes" I admit ashamed. "His lips are warm and soft" I blush and we laugh.

"Whose lips?" Asks Delly joining our conversation. I have to admit I didn't see her entering the room.

"Nobo…" I start saying.

"Peeta's" Interrupts Madge.

"Oh, that's great" She takes a deep breath "Since when he's your boyfriend?" She asks me and starts turning red.

"He's not my boyfriend" I sigh "Actually I don't like him"

"You don't? I thought you did"

"No, I don't like him, he's just my friend"

"Well, I do like him, do you mind?"

"No, I don't"

We go to our next classes and walk together to the main door at the end of the day.

"Hi" I greet Peeta ashamed.

"Hi" He says and I blush.

"Are we going to your house?"

"Yes, or do you want to go to YOUR house?"I shake my head and we start walking. We walk in silence and when we get to the house it surprises me that there are two men sitting on the couch. "My brothers are here, great" He murmurs.

"Who is she?" Asks the taller one. I suppose he's the bigger one too.

"Katniss" Answers Peeta.

"Your girlfriend? She's pretty"

"No, just a friend from school…But yes, she's pretty" I blush and they laugh. "Just ignore them" He tells me and we walk to his room. We leave the backpacks on the floor and I sit in his bed. "Their rude brothers, the brown haired one is Ted, he's 21, and the other one is Phil, he's 25" I was wrong, the taller one is the middle brother.

"Oh, what are we going to do? I mean, for homework"

"I have some paper there, and a computer, we can research something" He points at a desk with doors on the corner. I nod amazed. I have just seen a computer once; my father bought one and brought it home when I was 10, we selled it to buy food when he died. "What?" He asks confused.

"Nothing, its just that I have just seen a computer once, now twice, is it new?" I ask not remembering it last week.

"No, just that Ted brought it to me yesterday"

"That's good" I say "Ummm Peeta? Ummm I'm really sorry about, you know, the kiss"

"You're forgiven" We finish our homework about 6:00. "Don't you have work today?"

"No, not today, only from Tuesday to Friday"

"That's good…Then since we finished the homework and you don't have work, are you staying?"

"Yes, no, maybe"

"Great! What do you want to do?"

"I DIDNT say I was staying"

"You said 'Yes, no, maybe'"

"Alright, Ill stay, only 1 hour"

"Mmmm, tell me something about your family"

I tell him the story of how I got Prim**'s** goat, Lady. Then I ask him to tell me of the first time he saw me.

"Ummm, we were 5… that day, in music assembly; the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent...Right when your song ended, I knew - just like your mother I was a goner"

"What do you mean?"

"I was a goner because you sang so well that every boy in town would like you, and you wouldn't even notice me. It's a miracle you talk to me."

"Actually I talk to you because of a milk-shake"

"True, and because the teacher gave us homework together"

"I thought you knew me the day of the bread"

"What bread, the bread I gave you when we were 11? The bread of which you spoke last Monday?" I nod "No, I knew you that day. You've been in the same school as me since then, I mean, in elementary, in middle school and now in high school…and almost in every class"

"Almost" I sigh. Then I have a thought. "Since that day you've been in love with me?"

"Yes" He admits embarrassed.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes I love you" I blush. His face is only a few inches away from mine.

"What time is it?" I change the subject moving away.

"7:10"

"I have to go" I stand up and grab my backpack from the floor.

"Ill walk you home" He takes the bag away from my hands. We go outside and start walking to my house. "Do you have other brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's only my sister and me"

"Oh, I see" He sighs "I guess that's good, not having to deal with the punches every morning, or the insults" He shakes his head. "Do you like cheese buns?"

"Yes, I love them, why?"

"Because I'm making some tonight"

"Really? Can you bring me some? And ill kiss you, NO, actually I won't, but please bring me some, only one if you want too but…"

"Ill bring you, don't worry" I nod. Were in front of my house now. "I guess ill see you tomorrow then" I kiss his cheek and he gives me my backpack.

"Yeah, don't forget the buns"

"I won't"

I get in my house and close the door behind me.

"Hi Prim" I say when I see her. Then I walk to my room and leave the bag on the floor.

My feelings for Peeta are growing and changing everyday. Their becoming new feelings.

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Well, this chapter is stupidly short. But I made a deal with myself and going to make it with you too:**

**I'm going to publish a chapter every 2 days, one day I write the chapter, the other I correct and publish it.**

**Chapter 4 is in progress!**

**Reviews would be awesome. Sorry for typos.**

**I'm not looking for a Beta Reader anymore, I like it this way. Thank you to all who has added this story in their favorites or in story alert.**

**Loves, hugs, and a lot of Peeta's for you all.**

**Arlie :)**


	4. Sickness

"Do you like Peeta?" Asks Prim when I open my eyes. I moan.

"What?"

"Do you like Peeta?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you said his name all night" I sigh. "I barely slept" I notice that her eyes are red.

"No, Prim, I don't like him"

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know, sometimes, it's really confusing" _Why do I have to tell that to everybody?_

"Oh" She laughs "Well, last night, you said that he's handsome and sweet, and other things like that" She says, stands up and I follow her. "I'll make your breakfast, go take a shower"

I go to the bathroom and turn the hot water on. I think while I undress._ Do I like Peeta? _I really need to know, now that the situation is turning confusing. _Think about your feelings. _I still feel the thing in my heart when I'm near him. But the feeling is stronger every day. _Think about how you feel when you're with him._ I feel confused, and happy, and unable to think. _I'm up, I don't know my feelings! _But that's the bad thing, I NEED to know.

When I'm done with the shower I get out and do the things I always do in the mornings. (Dress, braid my hair and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast).

"Done" I sigh.

"Good; you should eat fast, someone's out waiting for you"

"Who?" I almost shout.

"Ask yourself, who would be out at 7:25, waiting for you?" She grabs her backpack then and I sit on a chair next to the fridge. "A clue…his not Gale" Now I know it's a boy, and if it's not Gale, it could only be one person. Peeta "I'll tell him you're coming, or do you want me to tell him to come in?"

"No, I'll eat as fast as I can"

"Alright" She says, gives me a kiss and leaves. I start eating. _What does he want now?_ _We already finished the project and the work from yesterday._ _Does he need something? _I finish my cereal and wash my plate. Then I grab my bag and head outside.

"Hey" I say.

"Hi Katniss" He answers "Prim told me you were eating so I just waited" I sigh.

"And…?"

"I brought your cheese buns"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the price is a kiss" I give him one on the cheek. "A cheese bun for a kiss" He holds the bag over his head. "

"Then you're saying that every time I give you a kiss, you'll give me one cheese bun?" He nods. "Well, I already gave you one"

"Yeah, I know" He gets one out of the bag and gives it to me. "But if you give me one, you know, on the lips, I could give you all" I laugh and hit his shoulder. "I'm just kidding"

"Thank you" I say and give the first bite. I moan. "It's SO delicious… did you really made them?"

"Yup, with my own hands" We start walking.

"I don't want to finish it, it's really good" I kiss his cheek again (Not so he can give me another one, but to show him I really like the bun) and he blushes.

"Did you really like it?" I kiss his cheek two more times.

"Yes Peeta, I loved it" I kiss him again. "The kisses don't show that?" He nods. "Okay sorry, we should hurry to school" I sigh. "You now owe me four cheese buns" I say jokingly.

"Yeah Katniss, in school, four cheese buns" He imitates my tone.

"You're not funny"

"You aren't either" He keeps talking with my tone. We laugh. "Did you kiss me for more cheese buns?" If I tell him that I didn't he will think that I like him.

"Yes" I lie.

"Bad liar, you know..."

"No, I actually did it for the buns" I blush.

"Did I tell you that if you kiss me for real, I'll give you ALL the cheese buns?" I nod and hit his shoulder again. "Ouch, you know I was kidding again"

"Yes, I know…well I HOPE your really kidding" I give him a mad look and he laughs.

"Hi, both, dating already?" Greets Delly when were in school.

"No" Peeta and me give a jump back denying. "How can you believe that?" We say at the same time and give another jump back, so now I'm five feet away from him.

"Because you were almost holding hands and kissing"

"No" We deny again together. _Why is he copying me? _"Stop copying me"

"Okay this is scary" Madge laughs. "See you Peeta" I turn and wave good bye.

"You still owe me four cheese buns!" I yell but he doesn't hear me.

"What cheese buns?"

"Ummm, it's just a deal Peeta and me made… every kiss I give him means a cheese bun … and you know, I gave him four kisses"

"I knew you like him" She laughs.

"I DON'T"

"Then, why did you kissed him four times?"

"I don't know Madge; I just couldn't get a hold of myself"

"I see" We walk to the classroom then talking and laughing. "Did the teacher leave homework?" _Yes _I think. _For Peeta and me._

"That's not funny; you know he just left homework for me and Peeta" She laughs again and we go sit. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why aren't YOU so happy?"

"I am, but not like you. You've been laughing all morning!"

"I'll tell you later, the teachers here" She points at Mr. Cap entering the room.

"Good morning, I hope Mr. Mellark and Miss. Everdeen brought the things I told them to…" I see Peeta looking at me with questioning eyes. _Did I bring the work?_ I think and look in my backpack, when I find the paper I nod in his direction. "Miss. Everdeen, I'm asking if you brought the work…"

"Yes, here it is, 2000 words" I give him the sheet and he laughs.

"I thought you weren't going to bring it…"

"Well, she did" Joins Peeta defending me and I form two words in my mouth to him. _Thank you._

"Let's see" The teacher gets his glasses from his bag and starts reading the paper "Ancient Civilizations…" Back to Peeta… _Do I like him? _He's handsome, cute, and sweet. Something easier. _Does he like me?_ He blushes when I kiss him, he's always gentle with me, always looking at me with sweet eyes, and the more important thing, he's never mad at me. "This work is good, how many time did it took you to finish it?"

I don't know what to say so again Peeta helps me. "Three hours"

"Well, this job is great!" He sighs. "Continuing with the class who can tell me the five things we saw on Thursday…"

"Katniss? What are you going to eat? You're so weird today …" Madge says and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just wait a minute…"

"Ummm, Katniss? You really don't like Peeta?" Asks Delly when Madge's gone. I try to shake my head but something in me tells me to not lie.

"I, I… I don't know, I'm trying with all my heart to decipher my feelings, but still their confusing" I sigh.

"Sit here" Madge says patting with her hand the seat next to me. For my always-bad luck Peeta sits there.

"How are you?" He says making me jump.

"Good" He puts an arm around my shoulders but I don't shove it away. "Do you want another cheese bun?" He kisses my cheek and let's go when I blush. I nod. "What's wrong?" I sigh.

"Nothing, I'm just…" I won't tell him that I'm sad because I can't know my feelings for him.

"Really? Ummm, would you tell me if I give you another kiss?" I shake my head and he sighs. "You haven't ate any of your food"

"Do you want it?" I ask pushing the plate to him. Hi shakes his head and gives me another kiss. "Stop" I push his head away. I stand up but he pulls my arm.

"Don't go" He makes me sit down again. "Tell me what's wrong…"

"Later don't deny your relationship" Interrupts Madge. I see Delly turning red again.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I complain and lay my head on the table. "I'm leaving now" I stand up and pull Madge with me. "What's wrong with you?" I ask her once were away.

"Nothing, I brought him to make stronger your relationship, and again, it worked… he kissed you"

"Forcefully"

"Forcefully would be if you didn't want to kiss him, but you didn't complain"

"Right" I sigh again and keep walking forward without knowing where to go.

"Tell what's wrong… I'm your friend, I won't tell anyone"

"It's just that, I'm frustrated"

"Why?"

"Because of my feelings, I think I DO like Peeta"

"Really?" Answers a voice I recognize from behind us.

"Ummm, I think I'll leave you alone" Says Madge and leaves.

"You do like me?" Asks Peeta (The same voice from behind) I turn and blush.

"I don't know… maybe" I admit. Why should I lie now?If he heard me say it?

"Maybe?" He asks and I turn redder.

"I don't know Peeta! I DON'T KNOW!" I yell and start feeling dizzy. "I don't feel good" He walks forward and touches my forehead.

"You're hot!" He says "I'll take you with the nurse" He tries to carry me, but I shove him away.

"I can do it alone" I give a step and notice that I CAN'T because I fall and hit the ground with my face.

"Let me help you" He helps me stand up "See, now your bleeding" He carries me in his arms and we head to the nursery.

"What happened?" Asks Miss. Lizz (The secretary) when she sees me.

"She didn't feel good and started walking but fell and hit her nose" Peeta explains.

"Alright, let me take you with the nurse" That frightens me because I've never been in the nursery before. This is the first time.

"Can Peeta come with me?" I ask nervous. She thinks for a moment but then nods. She opens the door behind her and motions us to come in.

"Good morning" Says Miss. Jeanie (The nurse in charge) "What happened to you Katniss?" _Why does she know my name? _I don't know and don't have time to think more because of my headache.

"I feel dizzy and my head hurts and I fell and hit my nose" I answer.

"Alright, were you there?" Asks, I think to Peeta. He nods. "Did you help her?" He shakes his head and then nods.

"I mean, I tried to carry her, but she shoved me away , but then she fell and hit her nose…then I carried her here" He sighs "Oh, and she told me she wasn't feeling good, if that helps" She turns in my direction and I nod.

"Let's hope your nose is not broken" She opens a drawer and puts some things on top of it. "I'll call Dr. Taylor; he'll take care of you" I feel worse than earlier. "For now, you two can stay in the waiting room, I'll take a note to your teacher…science right?" We nod and she leaves.

"I'll stay with you" Says Peeta helping me walk out and sit in one of the chairs. "Are you feeling better?" I shake my head and more blood comes out of my nose. "I'll go for a towel, wait here… don't move!" He turns to leave and I try to object but can't open my mouth. After five minutes I fall asleep. "Katniss? Are you okay?" Asks when he comes back. I open my eyes. And nod.

"Sit with me" I manage to say and he does.

"You'll be okay, the doctor is coming" I kiss his cheek and rest my head in his shoulder.

"Dr. Taylor is coming Miss. Everdeen…" Says the secretary hanging the phone on her hands. "Are you feeling good now?"

**"No" And with that I fall asleep again.**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

Hi guys…

Sorry for typos.

Ummm, other thing… you see Katniss is sick, can you tell me a sickness she can have? And why? It's just so I can have an idea of what to write.

I'm sad, because there have been three chapters published**, and **only nine reviews. So this is it: Until I have from 15 to 20 reviews ill publish more chapters. I'm doing this because if the story has just nine reviews, that means you're not liking it…

Well, that's all, thank you all who have reviewed. Please reviews… remember I need to have from 15 to 20 reviews so I can write more.

Love you guys… REVIEW.

**Arlie :)**


	5. Declarations

"Ummm, it seems its just stress Katniss, your pressure went down a little because of it; you should go out, take some fresh air and then come back. Someone has to go with you if you feel sick again. Can you go Peeta?" Asks Dr. Taylor.

"Uh? Yeah"

"Okay, you have to come back in twenty minutes for your next class, I already sent a note to your teacher but you should hurry since you're totally fine" He opens the door and we get out. When were outside I sit in a bench next to the football field.

"You're ok now?" Asks Peeta sitting next to me and I nod. "Good enough to tell me what's going on?" I sigh. "I mean good enough to tell me the things you were saying before?"I sigh again and turn my face to his. _Why to deny it if he already heard it?_

"It's weird" I finally decide I'm telling him what I feel.

"What's weird?"

"My feelings" _How should I start?_ "I've never been in love you know?"_ You can do it Katniss _"Not even with Gale… I love my mother and Prim but that's a different kind of love… I've never felt the feeling you're supposed to feel when you love someone the other way, the way you love your boyfriend" He starts to object but I interrupt "Or girlfriend Peeta… but with you is different, when I'm with you I DO feel something in my heart… that's what I'm trying to decipher, my feelings for you"

"That was long "He laughs.

"Shut up! That's what I was trying to say earlier; and I told you the truth; now YOU tell me" He laughs.

"I feel the same thing as you… but I do have a name for the feeling, I won't tell you, I'll let you know it by yourself" I rest my head at the back of the bench. "You want another cheese bun?" He gets his hand inside his backpack and pulls the bag with the little buns.

"Yeah" I say while grabbing one.

"I still owe you remember?"

Later in my house when I'm sleeping, I hear a voice in my dream. "Love Katniss" I open my eye but there's no one "Love is what you feel" I stand up. "You love Peeta… you like him… you love him"

I open my eyes for real and I'm in my bed sweating. I take a deep breath and walk to the bathroom.

"Are you there Katniss?" I hear Prim yell from the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower"

"Alright"

I DO like Peeta, that's why I feel the thing in my heart. I was just trying to deny my feelings, but I LIKE him! _Am I telling him? _NO, I'm not; I don't want him to know. I'll keep it a secret.

When I'm dressed and my hair is braided, I go to the kitchen where my sister gives me a weird look.

"You okay?" _Did she notice something in me? _I'm not telling her either. It's too dangerous. She can tell him if she goes to the bakery.

"Yes, why? I don't look weird, do I?"

"No, you don't look weird at all" She stands up and grabs her backpack. "You look more than weird" She gives me the weird look again and walks out to her bus.

"Have a nice day!" I take my plate from the table and wash it, and then I go for my bag and walk out.

"Hey! Morning!" Says the boy I didn't want to see today. _Should I turn around? _If I don't he would think something's wrong and I'll have to tell him… I turn and wave hello. "What's up with you today? You look weird" He gives me the same look as Prim.

"What? No, why everybody thinks I look weird today?"

"Because you LOOK weird" I take a deep breath and start walking. "You look like if you were nervous"

"Nervous? No, I'm not nervous… why should I be nervous? I shouldn't be nervous" _Why am I talking so fast?_

"I don't know, your face and your way to talk" We keep walking in silence like always till were at school and I run to Madge when I see her "See you in class!"Shouts Peeta and walks away.

"What's wrong?" Asks Madge when I pull her arm.

"I know my feelings for Peeta" She waits "I DO like him… well actually I more than like him…"

"What?"

"I LOVE him"

"How do you know? We should hurry to class…"

"Because of a dream I had last night… a voice told me that I love him. And I was thinking and it's true"

"I knew it! I'm telling him right now!" She starts running but I pull her arm again.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're not telling him… ill keep it a secret"

"Why? If you tell him… or I tell him. You would have a boyfriend!"

"No, that's why I'm scared of telling him, I want the things to come one by one"

"Well, if you're not telling him, I am!" She shoves my arm away and runs.

"No! Madge! Don't tell him!" I shout running behind her. She doesn't listen (Or at least that's what I think) and runs faster. I stop and walk to the classroom when I'm in front of it. I'll kill her next time I see her._ She WILL be dead. _I see her entering the room next to Peeta. _Great! Let's think of how to kill her. _She sits next to me and I take a deep breath.

"I didn't tell him" That's surely a lie. A big fat lie.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not… if you want to, ask him."

"Well, I AM asking him…"

"Morning guys!" Says Mr. Cap entering the classroom._ Believe me, I didn't tell Peeta that you like him. _Writes Madge in my notebook. _Promised? _I write back. _Promised. _"Ummm! I think I DID say the rule of no talking or passing notes in my class" Mr. Cap takes the paper where we were writing away from my hands. "Believe me I didn't tell Peeta that you like him… Promised? … Promised" He reads the paper and laughs. "You like Peeta Katniss, or is it you Madge?"

"Katniss likes him, not me!" Objects Madge.

"Well, if she didn't tell him, now he knows" He laughs again. "I'm not going to scold you" He makes the paper a ball and troughs it in the trashcan. _How am I going to explain this to Peeta? I'm dead._ "I don't know what you're going to say to him… that will be your punishment" He coughs to break the awkwardness of the moment and walks to the whiteboard. _What am I going to tell Peeta? _Maybe _'_Hi Peeta, it was completely true the thing the teacher said… I like you…_' _I just can't tell him that…

"Katniss! The class finished five minutes ago, wake up!" Yells Madge in my ear. "Ummm, Peeta is waiting for you outside the classroom" _Oh, oh. "_It's going to be an awkward moment" I stand up and walk to the door.

"Hey!" Says Peeta when he sees me. "Now I understand why you were weird in the morning… is it true?" _Do I have to tell him? _I nod secretly. "Why you didn't want to tell me? I'm not mad…and I'm not going to ask you to be my girlfriend either" I blush and laugh.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not asking you if you're not comfortable" My cheeks get redder. "You just want to be friends right?" I nod. "Good! were friends! We can stay like that… let's pretend that nothing happened in class"

"Yeah! Just friends" I agree to him. "Guess I'm leaving now… see you" I walk away then and Madge gives me a little push to the right.

"Katniss! Why did you do that?" She scolds me "You could have a boyfriend now!"

"But I don't WANT to have a boyfriend… I like him, but I just want him to be my friend" I take one of her hands "How was it with you and Liam?"

"Like any couple… I liked him and he liked me, then he asked me to be her girlfriend and me said yes"

"It was normal! Why it can't be like that with me and Peeta?"

X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X

Hi guys! :)

I'm so happy… yesterday I couldn't update and I'm so sorry… but I saw the reviews and they're awesome! I loved them! I just asked for 15… (Well I actually said 15- 20 reviews) but 21! That's incredible… I love you guys.

Here is your chapter.

Sorry for typos.

Next chapter in progress!

Reviews would be more than incredible.

If the story is weird-like written, remember I'm only 13 and this is my first fanfic.

Ummm, other two things: 1. (I haven't said it and I think is very important) I do not own the characters of Suzanne Collins… just the ones I invented…

2. Theres been people saying that they don't like jealous Delly, but there are some that DO like her being jealous… I'm going to read the reviews (Like every day) at the end of the week and count the people that like jealous Delly and the ones that not… the group that wins is the Delly I'm going to write about. Give your comment about her in your reviews (If you want to) so the Delly that you like gets another vote.

Thanks for the reviews. Arlie:)


	6. Weird day

The days keep going on, Peeta is only my friend, Madge keeps scolding me for loosing the opportunity I had and Tom started liking Delly. Those are all the news…

"Katniss are you okay?" Tom breaks my thoughts.

"Uh? What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you were sitting there with your head in your hands and doing nothing…"

"No, don't worry, I was just thinking"

"That's good, hey! Do you know why Peeta didn't come to school today?"

"No, I don't know, that's what I was wondering, maybe his sick" _Why he didn't come? _He haven't loosed one day of school in the entire year!

"And have you seen Delly?"

"Yes, she's in Science I think"

"Why?"

"I think she's finishing her project… today is the last day"

"Oh" I stand up and leave my plate. "You are coming Madge?"

"Yes, lets go" She leaves her plate too and we walk to our next class. "I think the teacher didn't came today either"

"Why nobody came today?" I ask annoyed "It's a normal day, its Thursday!"

"I don't know, but its weird" I sigh. "Do you miss him?" At first I don't know what she's talking about but then I understand.

"Ummm, a little, school is boring without him." I laugh. "He always knows what to say and how to make us laugh"

"I know… its kind of boring" She gives me a little hit in my left shoulder and laughs "Are you sure it isn't because you like him?"

"I already told you I do; it's just that I miss his jokes and everything…" I sigh again. "I'm going to the bakery today after school… just to see if he's okay"

"Yeah"

The class is more than boring without Peeta since he's always whispering jokes in my ear when the teacher isn't watching.

On Tuesday he told me that people call `Volts´ Beetee, the boy that sits behind us because he loves the technology and everything... I started laughing like an idiot at the middle of the class, the teacher obviously noticed and asked me what was going on… I told him that I hit my knee with the desk and that it hurt so bad that I laughed. He gave me a weird look, told me to be more careful (I think that he didn't scold me because I was part of one of the teams that DID finished the project in time) and turned around to keep writing.

"Ummm, Madge told me your going to the bakery after school" Says Tom when the class finishes.

"Yup, just to see what happened to Peeta"

"Oh, ummm, I wonder, can you ask him if he has my ginger doll?" _What?_

"You… have…a… ginger…doll?" I answer slowly, trying to see the meaning in his words. Nothing comes in mind. Absolutely nothing. _Tom is crazy. _It's all I can manage to think

"Yeah, and he has a house and everything… Madge ate the first one but I made another and I don't know where I left it" Okay, that's the weirdest thing I've heard in the whole DAY. No, in the whole WEEK.

"Yes, ill ask him don't worry" _Actually I'm not._ I walk away as fast as I can and when I get to Madge I pull her arm. "Tom has a ginger doll" I laugh. "Actually he had, I think…"

"You didn't know? He brought it on Monday, it's really cute… I ate his arms and head" She laughs like an evil girl. "It was delicious"

"Yeah, He's looking for it… he told me to ask Peeta if he has it!"

"Tom`s annoying!"

"Yes I know… I'm not going to ask Peeta he's going to think I'm crazy or something."

"No, don't ask him" We walk to our next classes laughing at Tom´s-crazy Ginger doll. "He calls it Edwin" I laugh. "I don't know why… he says that it has an Edwin face"

"Wow, that's completely normal" I say sarcastically.

"I know! On Monday he was bothering Delly ad me asking us to carry him! I got tired and ate it… he said he was going to make another one, and that he got the idea of making him a family" I laugh even more. This week is strange. I've laughed a lot. I think the ginger doll thing is even funnier than `Volts´.

The classes finish and I walk outside almost running; I have to go to my house to leave my backpack and go for Prim, shell like to go see the cakes at the bakery.

"Prim, are you home?" I shout when I'm in but I get no answer. "Prim?" Still, no answer. I go to the room but there's no one "Are you in the bathroom?" Nothing.

I walk to the kitchen and see the note in the fridge. _I got home early and Prim was here. I took her with me to the hospital for the second time… we will be here at five or six, take care. Mom._

_Great, ill have to go alone._ Maybe I came for Prim, so I wouldn't go alone. But I shouldn't be nervous; Peeta's just my friend, a very handsome and cute friend. But he's still my friend. That's what matters.

I notice I'm still holding my backpack, so I take it off and throw it to the floor where it hits the wall. I go to the bathroom then to wash my face and teeth and open the door to leave. When I'm outside I walk to the bakery at a slow pace. When I'm in there I stay outside watching the cakes to see why Prim loves them: A blue one, an orange one with white flowers on it, a pink one with Primroses at the side…

I walk forward and find something that gets my attention: a white cake with a sunset painted on the top. It's just like the one Gale and I used to watch coming from my house to his in the afternoons. _Who painted?_ It's really beautiful.

I walk in and to the counter. "Oh hi Mr." I say when I find Peeta's dad there. _It's good I didn't find the bitch of his mother!_

"Hi Katniss… how are you?"

"Good, is Peeta here?"

"No, he went out with his brothers"

"Oh" He looks at the clock behind him.

"They should be back in ten minutes or so, do you want to wait for him?"

"No, I just wanted to see if he was fine"

"Okay Katniss then see you later" I see him blink his right eye when I turn around. I crash with someone and if it wasn't for his arms I would fall. I turn my gaze up and find a pair of lovely blue eyes staring at me.

"I wouldn't let it happen again" Says Peeta still holding tightly my forearms.

"I think it was kind of my fault this time" I feel his warm and sweet breath in my face and suddenly I have a fierce want to kiss him. Our faces are just one inch away from one another, it wouldn't be hard, I just have to lean forward a little… he jumps back and I sigh.

"What are you doing here?" I blush.

"I came to see why you didn't come to school today. I thought you were sick or something" He notices that he's still holding my arms so he let's go.

"No, I went to buy some things for the bakery with my brothers"

"Happens very often?"

"No, just once a year"

"That's g…"

"Kiss her Peeta!" Interrupts me Ted when he sees us. Peeta gives him a look and Phil laughs.

"Well, I think Ill see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, take care" I walk to the door.

"Bye Sr.!" I shout when I'm out.

"Bye Katniss!"

I walk at the same pace as when I came. _Why did I want to kiss him? _Maybe it was because of the smell of his warm and sweet breath in my face…

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Hi!**

**The news are here:**

**Sorry for typos and for the short chapter**

**Have you seen Austin and Ally? (If yes) I imagine Tome like Dez. Don't you?**

**They'll start dating soon. (Don't worry, you'll see what happens)**

**Until now, jealous Delly has 5 votes and no jealous Delly 3. (I don't count the second vote of the people the vote two times) Don't worry; ill give you another two days. So keep voting. But if jealous Delly wins you don't have to worry; she's not going to be annoying or anything. (I have another idea of chapter 7! Yay! And I don't need jealous Delly for that… you'll see)**

**Answering the question ****zalamode00****made: Katniss kisses Peeta's cheek when she sees him because he's his friend and she says hi to her friends with a kiss on the cheek like to Madge. **

**If you have any questions ask them in your reviews and ill answer them in the next chapter like I did just now.**

**I'm not going to be able to publish soon (In two or three days) now because my spring break finishes today :( I go to school tomorrow T.T (But I'm going to try to publish as soon as I can)**

**Well, that's all. **

**Hope your liking the story so far. And thanks so much for the reviews. **

**Arlie:)**


	7. A jealous liar girl

**Hey! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Sorry for the last chapter (It was SO short) but this one is really long so don't get mad at me… see you down :)**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

Today is Friday. It's been exactly two weeks since the day Peeta didn't came to school. My relationship with him is growing stronger with each day:

Last week we were walking and talking, and it wasn't until I raised my hands to open my locker when I noticed our entwined fingers. We blushed and he left ashamed.

And I don't know why but every time we talk our faces finish just an inch away from one another…

"Hi Katniss" Says Peeta from behind me making me jump.

"You scared me!" I turn around and punch his chest. "Have you seen Madge?" He shakes his head and we start walking. I feel his hand brushing mine so I turn to look at his face. He looks like he's lost in thought. _ What would happen if I grab it? _Probably he wouldn't even notice. I grab his hand and he turns to look at me. "Sorry, I thought you weren't looking" I let go blushing.

"No, don't worry; you can grab it whenever you want to" I ignore his comment and keep walking.

"Hey Madge!" I shout when I see her sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door. "See you in class" I tell Peeta; he nods and turns to leave. "What's wrong?"

"Liam" She sobs and I sit next to her.

"What happened?"

"He broke up with me!" For the first time I notice she's crying.

"Why?"

"I, I don't know… we, we were walking home yesterday, he stopped suddenly when were reaching my house" She puts her face in her hands "And he told me, I don't know why… he told me that he didn't like me, and that I wasn't the girl for him, that he didn't want me in his life, then he said that it was over and left" I barely understand her because of her hands.

"Oh!" I pat her back reassuringly. "Don't worry, he's an asshole" She uncovers her face and laughs.

"I know… hey! I saw you with Peeta! You hold his hand!" I'm about to object (Right now the one that matters is her and not me!) but I realize the subject is an attempt to distract her from thinking of Liam.

"Yeah, I hold his hand but he saw me and I let go"

"Yes, I saw from here!" She sniffs and I help her stand up.

"Let's go"

"Did Tom tell you that he found his ginger doll?"

"No, he did?"

"Yup! Yesterday in his backpack, it was all destroyed… today he brought the third one today… I ate it again" We laugh but her laughter breaks when Liam passes past us.

"Forget him… he doesn't deserve you!" I shout the last four words and he turns to face me. "Yeah, you dumb ass!"

"Katniss, don't!" Starts objecting Madge but I don't listen and walk forward.

"Don't EVER do that to Madge again!" I ask and point a finger to his chest.

"I wont, I already broke up with her… now that I think about it, who are YOU to tell me what to do bitch?"

"I'm just going to tell you that if you mess with her, you mess with ME!" I punch his chest like I did to Peeta but harder and he pushes me to the floor.

"You little stupid bitch, are NO ONE, like I said before to tell me what to do!" he pulls of my braid. "And what was that punch? You barely moved me an inch away!" He laughs and pulls harder. When my head turns to the right I see that some people are gathering around us.

"Hey! Stop it!" Shouts Madge pushing some boys at the front to get to Liam and push him.

"Bitch! I thought I said it clear when I told you I don't want you in my life!" He lets go of my braid and pushes her to the floor next to me.

"Leave them alone!" Shouts a voice I recognize, Peeta. He turns to me and Liam gives a step back. "You alright?" He helps me stand up and I nod.

"What's happening here?" Asks Principal Johnson pushing the some other kids around us… they all move away to their classrooms. If we tell him the truth I'm going to be grounded too, so when Peeta opens his mouth to tell him what happened I cut him off.

"Nothing, I just, didn't watch where I was walking and fell"

"Oh, I thought it was a fight" I laugh nervously.

"No! I can't fight with" I look for Liam but he's gone. "With Peeta… I would loose" He gives me a look but after a few seconds he understands.

"No, we weren't fighting" He laughs too.

"Okay, Katniss, good judgment" Says Mr. Johnson when he sees Peeta. "Now go to class" We nod and turn around.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Asks Peeta with a low voice.

"Because I would be the grounded one!"He nods and leaves since we have different classes now. I get early to the classroom and a girl named Emily sits next to me.

"Hey Katniss!" _Why is she talking to me? _She has never talked to me before. I didn't even know her voice (That is shrill and irritating)

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"Get to the point" I realize that if she's talking to me that means she has something to tell me.

"Okay" She adjusts a lock of blond hair behind her ear. "I was going to give you an advice" _An advice?_

"What do you mean?"

"An advice so you're careful with Peeta" _What has to do Peeta in this conversation? _Now he seems to be everywhere! "He's had LOTS of girlfriends" She sighs "Don't get carried away, or you could finish being another one in his list" She smirks, pats my head slightly and stands up to go to her seat.

_Peeta has had LOTS of girlfriends? What was she talking about? I'm going to finish being another one in his list? _NO, I'm not. I'm not his toy; I'm not his FUCKING TOY! _How could I almost fell for him? _I'm so stupid. Now I realize I ACTUALLY was his toy. ALL the time, ALL the fucking time. A handsome boy liking ME? That's completely nonsense. He was just using me! He didn't LIKE me...

"Katniss, can you repeat what I said?" Says Miss. Olive walking to where I'm sitting. (She has red hair, green eyes and a soft brown skin) "Katniss?"_She said, good afternoon guys! How are you today? Were going to talk about the accents._ Writes Delly (Who sits next to me) in my notebook. I read the paper to the teacher and she nods. "I thought you were sleeping or something!" I see Emily smiling evilly when I turn my head to the right. "Good, then…"

_How could he do something like that?_ Am I still going to talk to him? He's a bad boy but he's still my friend. I'm really mad at him, but I can't just stop talking to him…

Every time I see him I turn away (I don't want to talk to him) and when the day finishes I walk slowly to the main door.

"Katniss, whats wrong?" Asks Madge when she sees my sad expression. _Do I tell her?_

"Emily told me that Peeta has had lots of girlfriends and that I should take care because I could be the next one in his list"

"Who's Emily?"

"The girl from English" She keeps the confused expression on her face "Blond hair, blue eyes, tall" Her face changes and she laughs.

"And you believed her" She looks at my face again and sighs. "Of course you did" We stay there for at least five minutes. "Well, I think I have to go" She kisses my cheek and walks away.

"Katniss! I've been looking for you" Says Peeta with an agitated tone from my back.

"I've been here for five minutes" I walk away too.

"How was your day?" I nod. "And, did you see Tom today?" I shake my head. "He brought another Edwin… another weird ginger doll!" I sigh.

"I know… Madge ate it again" I have to remind me I'm still mad at him so I don't laugh. He gets the message and stops talking.

When we get to my house he stops. "Hey! Whats wrong with you today? You're always talking and laughing!"

"Well, now you see it's not always" I take my backpack off and trough it to the floor. "I'm NOT happy today!"

"But you WERE earlier!"

"You said it yourself, I WAS"

"But why?"

"Because of the things Emily told me!" His face changes into preoccupation.

"Shit! What did she tell you?" Now that I think about it maybe it WAS a lie so I could stay away from him. Madge was right. How could I think that of Peeta?

"The truth about you… that you've had lots of girlfriends" He starts to complain but I put a finger over his mouth. "Look, I like you, but I don't want to be another girl in your list" I move my finger away. "And then there's Delly… she likes you, we can't just…" Before I can finish he cuts me off with a kiss. A kiss with something I've never felt before. Something strong and touchable. Something different from our last kiss. Something A LOT better… Suddenly all my anger banishes and I feel happy. He pulls away ashamed.

"Sorry" I pull his hair lightly when he's about to turn away.

"No, no, do it again" And he does. This time I cooperate opening my mouth. After a minute I pull away needing air.

"I don't like Delly, I like YOU" I sit down and he joins me.

"You don't?" He leans over me, (I finish lay down on the cold grass) and shakes his head. "And do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know, it depends on what she says" I know whose he talking about so I nod. "Wait I think she just said yes, I didn't see well"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"I want to be your girlfriend"

"That's all I wanted to hear" He kisses me again and all our surroundings disappear.

"You have to know that I'm new with this stuff, since you're my first boyfriend"

"Don't worry, I have experience" _Did he just admitted? He admitted that he's had lots of girlfriends? _ Yes! That's why he has experience! All the kisses he just gave me were to distract me!

When he's lips are less than an inch away from mine I shove him away.

"Then its true" I try hard so my words don't break but fail. "What Emily told me is true" I sit again a feet away from him. I don't want to cry.

"No! Look I've had ONE girlfriend before you, but not LOTS like Emily told you" He takes a deep breath. "She was" I have to say those news hurt me. "I broke up with her because she was like glue… she always wanted to be near me, or kiss me, or hug me" He shivers at the thought and shakes his head. "But she's been my only girlfriend, not counting you" I still think it could be a lie.

"Promised?"

"Promised, NO, I swear" He kisses my cheek. Awesome! Another jealous girl trying to steel my new boyfriend. I smirk at the word. It's so new to me.

"Then you can continue what you were doing just a few moments ago" We continue the next hour or so kissing and laughing, until we see the sun going down from the horizon.

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Yup! They started dating! (You'll see what happens next)**

**Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**Sorry for typos.**

**J.D (Jealous Delly) has 9 votes an N.J.D (No Jealous Delly) 4 votes… (I'm not counting the second vote of the people that vote two times) But N.J.D liker's, don't worry, she's not going to be rude or annoying. Actually I think I'm going to read the third book again so I see her real personality.**

**Well, thank you for the reviews again. Love you guys.**

**Arlie:)**


	8. Movie

**I hate the long time it took me to publish! I hate school! I hate homework! I hate my computer! I hate teachers! And I hate that I didn't have any ideas of what to write! I don't want the things to come up too fast between Katniss and Peeta; I want it to be as real as it can be. **

**Well see you at the bottom my lovely readers.**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

"Let her breath dude" Says Tom and we break apart. I'm sitting in Peeta's legs, so he has to twist his neck to kiss me. "I'm happy about you two, but you don't have to do that in public!" We all laugh.

"Yeah? Not because you don't have a girlfriend, it means I can't have one" Says Peeta between laughs.

Delly isn't jealous anymore, she knows we love one another and she can't change it. I'm glad she's not mad at me anymore.

"Hey… there's a party tomorrow at my house, you want to come?" Everybody agree exited except me. "Katniss?"

Can I go? I won't loose anything by agreeing. I just have to ask my mom. I can tell her I have work late. "Ummm, maybe" Peeta kisses my cheek; _He's not going to win that easily._ I don't know if my mom will let me go, so I'll make him work for it.

He kisses my lips softly_._ "Please?"

"I'm thinking about it"

He kisses under my jaw. "Please?"

"Maybe, maybe not"

He kisses my neck. "Please?"

"Maybe"

He kisses my collar bone. "Please?"

"Alright, ill go!"

"Yuck, that was gross!" Says Madge making a funny face at us. "I'm kidding Katniss, I'm happy you're together now" She looks at me and giggles.

We stand up to leave our plates and I feel a pair of hands around my waist. Before I can turn to see who it is Peeta kisses me.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight? You know, watch a movie, and eat some pizza?"

"I´d love to, but it'll have to be at night… I have work today, and I don't have money to pay"

"Who said you were going to pay something? The boyfriend pays remember?" He puts a hand on my left cheek, looks me in the eye and I blush. "I love it when you blush… you look so beautiful" I hear Madge and Tom coughing discretely to break the awkwardness of the moment.

"Ummm, guys? I think we should get going! The bell rang like five minutes ago!" Says Delly pulling my arm. When were apart form anyone she pushes me to a wall "Do you think Tom likes me? He looks at me really weird, like when Peeta looks at you"

"Tom?" I sigh. "Maybe" _Should I tell her? _"Well, I'll tell you a secret… don't tell Tom I told you" _I'm GOING to tell her._ No more secrets between us.

"Tell me!" I'm a coward, should_ I really tell her?_

"Alright… he likes you!"

"Really?" She giggles and blushes. "Ummm, I think that's good"

"Why? You like him?" She looks away and I recognize her expression "You do!"

She doesn't say anything for a minute "Maybe… but just a little" Her face changes into a worried one. "Please don't tell him!"

"I won´t!"

"Good" I open the classroom door and she turns to face me. "Then I guess I'll see you later" I nod and she walks away smiling.

X...X…x…x…x…x…x…x...X

"Katniss, hi!" Says Prim hugging me.

"Hi Prim" She lets go and gasps in surprise when she sees all the clothes on the floor and in the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something to wear tonight"

"For work?" I shake my head. "You're not going to work today?"

"Yes, I am… but I'm going to tell Zeya I have something to do today so I can get out earlier… like at seven"

"And why do you want to get out three hours earlier?"

"Because I have something else to do tonight"

"What do you have to do… does it have something to do with all the scattered clothes?" I nod slowly and she laughs. "Where are you going?" I don't say anything and she sighs. "So I can help you"

"Alright… I have a… date"

"With who?" Her eyes widen when she understands. "Oh, then… you could wear…" She crouches and looks for something on the floor. "The blue dress mom bought you last year" She slides her hand under the bed and pulls something. "So where are you going?"

"To watch a movie I think"

"Ummm, that's good…Have you seen the dress?"

"Nope"

"Can you help me look for it?"

"Yeah" I stop when I remember where I left it "Wait, I think it's in the closet" She gets up and opens one of the doors to then pull a beautiful blue dress with pink flowers in it.

"Put it on… I'll wait for you in the kitchen" I obey taking my clothes off when she leaves. When I'm done I walk out of the room. "You look pretty!" She pulls one of the sleeves up and smiles. "Now is shorter" I look at my legs and notice that it finishes at the end of my thighs.

"I know… I grew a little since then" We laugh and I sit next to her at the table.

"You want me to re-braid your hair?"

"No… I'll leave it loose" She nods and pulls the hair band that ties my hair.

"Finished"

"Thanks" She nods and stands to walk away to our room. "Where are you going?"

"To get something! Wait a minute!" When she comes back I see that she's holding one of her ribbons. "This is going to look good on you" She ties it around my head and smiles.

"Thank you again"

"Don't say that… I'm your sister…"

X…x…x…x…x…x...X…x

After work I go out slowly and find Peeta at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well… a boyfriend has the right to pick his girlfriend at work" I nod and he kisses me sweetly. Prim said she was going to tell mom that I had work till late. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you" He kisses my cheek and grabs my hand. "Were going to walk?"

"No silly… were going in car" He opens the door for me and helps me in. "Were watching `The workers daughter´" He says when he's in.

"The name´s funny" We laugh and he starts the engine. "Is it a good movie?" I don't really care if the movie is good or not. I'm just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah… I think" He keeps driving in silence but I don't care. I'm happy even if he´s not talking. When we get to the movies, he parks and gets out to open my door. "You want popcorn?" I nod and he laughs at my expression. "How about if you go for them and I go for the tickets?"

"Yeah Peeta! It's a great idea" He gives me ten dollars and I walk to the place where the worker are supposed to sell the food. "Here" I say hanging the change to Peeta's hand when I'm done. We enter the room number ten and give the tickets to the manager. We sit in a corner and Peeta pulls me closer to him.

"The movie it's supposed to be about a worker with a daughter" I nod. "Well, that's what Tom told me" He laughs. "I'm kidding, I already watched it"

He keeps talking and I put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up the movie is about to start!"

"I'll tell you the truth, the movie sucks; I just came to kiss you"

"What?" Everyone in the room gives us a big `Shhh´ "What?" I whisper.

"Like I said, I just came to kiss you"

"I'm not kissing you; I want to see the movie"

"Well, you seem to enjoy my kisses and kissing me other days" I look around and see that there are only five people in the room. _ Maybe I can let him kiss me; the movie shouldn't be that good._

"Alright Peeta, you win… but just one" He leans in but I stop him. "I already told you… just one" He nods and presses his lips to mine… And when the feeling grows in my heart I loose focus and all my thoughts banish, making me kiss him again, and again…

We keep kissing and laughing like idiots until the movie ends.

"Well, it was a great time" I sigh. "I guess I have to say tank you"

"Don't worry, I love spending time with you" We walk to the car and I fall asleep in the way.

"Baby, wake up, your home now" He kisses me and I open my eyes. "You slept all the way here" I laugh and open the door to get out.

"See you tomorrow Peeta" I say and close the door behind me. I open the door and find Prim watching T.V when he leaves down the street.

"Hi Prim"

"Hi Katniss, what was the movie about?"

"You know, about a man and a girl and other things, we didn't see it"

"Then what did you do?" She notices my lost expressions and gasps. "Oh! You were kissing, that's why your lips are so red, and why you're so happy" I blush and she laughs. "Well, I guess couples do that"

"Yeah" I say and she covers my mouth like I did to Peeta.

"Shut up, mom´s sleeping" I notice for the first time that she's whispering. "I barely convinced her…"

There's only one thought I have right now. _I love the boy with bread, MY boy with the bread._

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X...X…X**

**The new character (Zeya) is Katniss boss.**

**I know jealous Delly wan. But I read MOCKINGJAY again and she's sweet and nice. She's not jealous like I wrote. And I have another jealous character to work with. (Emily) I won't tell you anything else. You already have two clues: 1. Jealous Emily. 2. Next chapter is really sad.**

**Sorry for typos.**

**Thanks so much to the people who had reviewed, put this story in alert or in their favorites. I love you guys:)**

**Oh, I was almost forgetting: The 50****th****, 60****th****, 70****th****, 80th and 90****th ****reviews get to know something about the plot (You just have to ask in your reviews and I'll answer in a message) anything you want to know .And the 100****th**** get to know TWO things!**

**Arlie:)**


	9. Disappointments

**Guys, I'm glad I could publish today… this chapter was really easy to write (I've had it in my mind since I started writing the story). But I know I said that I would publish on Tuesday :$ I'm sorry guys. (I'm not going to promise you any publish-dates anymore)**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

"I don't know if you've done this practice before" Mr. Cap crouches and pulls a black bag from under his desk. "I think you did it in 8th grade, but you're doing it here still" He opens the bag and turns it upside-down making the baby-dolls inside fall in his desk. "You're going to take care of a baby for your next project!" He laughs. "Ummm, Tom… can you come help me distribute the babies to their `Parents´?" He laughs again and Tom stands up.

"Your going to be a great mother" Teases Peeta between laughs.

"Not funny!" I turn to him and hit his shoulder.

"Guys, no fighting in the classroom, here´s your baby" Mr. Cap Throws the doll to Peeta.

"Hey, don't throw our baby!" Complains Peeta. _Damn, were dead. _But the teacher says something completely different of what I expected.

"Great Peeta, I've been doing that to EVERYONE and you're the first one to say something, that's what this project is about, keep taking care of your baby" He nods and keeps walking.

"See, Katniss?"

"Yeah Peeta, I see" He uncovers the doll.

"It's a boy, what name?"

"I don't know, it's just a doll" He ignores my rude comment and keeps talking. "How about… Tresh?" I'm about to say something rude again, but I take a deep breath. _I won't be rude anymore_._ I won't be rude anymore_._ I won't be rude anymore_.

"Yeah Peeta! Tresh is awesome!"

The rest of the day passes at a slow pace and at the end of it I find myself leaning in front of my locker doing nothing but stare at the people who walk in front of me.

Someone kisses my cheek and wakes me up from me up from my daydream. "You're a little distracted today, aren't you?" I nod.

"Yeah, I'm just… tired, I think" We laugh and he takes my hand.

"Are you sure you want to come to the party? I don't want to make you feel like you HAVE to go… If you don't want to just tell me…"

"No Peeta, I'll go… I'm fine" We walk in a comfortable silence until I'm lost in thought again and almost fall when I don't see the rock in front. Fortunately he was holding me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine" He gives me a look and I tell him the truth. "I'm distracted because I've been having a feeling" I sigh. "That something bad is going to happen!" He holds my face in his hands.

"NOTHING bad is going to happen Katniss" I sigh again. "Promised" I roll my eyes and look away. _It didn't work, I still have the feeling._ "Well, you're going to ask Zeya to let you go at seven again, right?" Says when were at my door.

"Right" I look at his eyes and notice a sad note in them. "Peeta, don´t worry, I'm fine" I smile so he can believe me more easily. "See you at seven" I kiss him and he laughs.

"Who showed you how to lay, Tom? You're a BAD liar" I smile for real and he kisses my cheek. "That's my real Katniss" He kisses me again and I blush. I wrap my arms around his neck and he smiles.

"Katniss? Peeta?" Interrupts Prim form behind us. We break away and giggle.

"Ummm, yeah… hi Prim!"

"Oh, you were in a private moment, sorry!" She's pulls the door to close it but I stop it.

"No, no, Peeta was leaving right?" He coughs.

"Yeah, I was leaving right now… see you girls" He kisses my cheek again and walks away.

"Your boyfriend is weird Katniss"

"I know" I get in and close the door behind me. "Ummm, can you help me find what to wear tonight?" She raises one eyebrow.

"You have a date with Peeta again? I´m not going to cover you again… you have to tell mom yourself"

"Yeah Prim, I'll tell mom, and yes, I have kind of a date with him… I'm going to a party at Tom´s house" I sigh in relief. "He's going to pick me up at work like yesterday"

"Alright I'll help you Katniss" We walk to our room and she stops at the door. "But I don't want to eat ham and cheese today!" I smile.

"No, today were eating…" _What can we eat today? _"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich!"

"Yes!" She opens the door. "Much better…. I had to clean the room by myself when mom came!" She hits my arm and I bite my lip to not laugh at her.

"Sorry"

She nods and grabs a pair of white jeans and a black shirt with no sleeves from the closet.

"There's a place called closet… you can use it someday...Here" She gives the clothes to me, turns to leave and when she's walking, something from her back pocket falls. _Should I see what it is? _When she's out of sight I walk to the little piece of paper and grab it.

To Primrose: You're as pretty as a star… and as the flower that names you… Oh, and as the sea and the sky. I've been a coward for not telling you, but I like you…. Rory.

I laugh and leave the note where I took it from. _Wait, Rory? Gale´s little brother?_ I thought Gale's family moved almost a month ago… or maybe just him. _But why did he lie? _I also thought we were friends. Now I see we weren't… he could have told me. Argh.

I stand up and turn to the bathroom where I take a shower. When I'm out I run to the kitchen to make the sandwiches.

"It's good to see your out, I'm hungry! Let's eat"

After work I find Peeta at the door like yesterday.

"Hey!" I say and he kisses me.

"You look really nice"

"Thanks" I grab his hand and walk with him to his car. "Where does Tom live?" He opens the door for me and I get in slowly, waiting for his answer.

"Ummm, five streets away from here, not so far" I giggle and he closes the door. _Well, we could go walking. _"Or do you want to walk?"

"No, I don't want to walk" I lie.

He drives for five minutes or so until we get to an orange house. It's a not-nice color, it's like its saying _Look at me! Look at me! Look at me! _If a dog walks by here, it surely turns around to see the house.

After were out of the car, Peeta knocks on the door and a blond girl opens.

"Oh, hi guys, come in!" He pulls my arm and we get in gasping. All the lights are purple and the music is very loud… next to the stairs is a table with food and drinks.

"This is awesome Olive"

"Thanks Peeta…" I notice there's no one in here but us. "Oh, you came a little earlier"

"Tom told me that the party was going to start at eight, well that's the time!" Maybe Olive is Tom´s sister or something. "Oh, I almost forgot, Katniss this is Olive, Tom´s sister" _Ha! I was right! _"Ummm, Olive, this is Katniss, my girlfriend" I shake hands with her and we walk to a loveseat at a corner.

"Ummm, you can sit here, or go eat something over there… the bathrooms are right there" She points to a white door just two five feet away from us.

"Yeah, thanks" I say and she nods.

"Well, I think I'm going to tell Tom you're here" She walks away.

"Yeah, I know she's weird" _No she isn't! She's totally normal!_

"No, she's… nice" I turn my face to his and he kisses me tenderly.

"Peeta, Katniss!" Tom yells when he sees us.

"Oh, hi Tom!" Someone knocks on the door and he walks to open… Three girls I recognize from English come in laughing, followed by a boy, and other girls and OTHER boys. "You want to go upstairs?" I nod and he takes my hand. "There it is… completely alone" He says when were upstairs at a large hallway. I kiss him and he giggles. "You WANT to be completely alone don't you?" I answer him with another kiss.

We tangle our hands in each others hair and the kiss keeps going until I need air. But when we break apart he kisses my cheeks.

"This party is VERY interesting"

"Yup… well downstairs is really boring"

"I know"

Well, I'm pleased I'm with him… and that's great… I really like it… I would be happy in my house too, but right now I just want to be here so I kiss him again.

Suddenly I'm in his arms and pushed up to a wall. "Kiss me" I feel his warm lips on mine so I start moving mine. He breaks apart after a few seconds and looks around looking for something. "What?"

"I'm looking for Tom's room"

"For what?" He ignores my question, turns around (With me still in his arms) and walks forward.

"Have you ever…?" _What does he…? _Oh! I shake my head and he opens a black door. "Me neither" When were in, he places me in the bed and leans on top of me like always. I pull his hair slightly and with that, his lips crush mine again.

"And did you like other girls in these eleven years?" He starts talking but I don't pay attention to his words because his face is too close and his smell hits my face. "You smell so good" He sighs.

"Katniss, did you hear something of what I just said?" I shake my head ashamed and he laughs.

"It's your fault for smelling so good"

"Can you do the kissing thing you were doing yesterday?"

"No" My eyes widen to his answer. "This is going to be a lot better" _What can be better than that?_

I know it when he leans over me, (his knees at both sides of mine) and kisses me tenderly.

"What do you plan…."I stop talking when his lips meet my neck, sucking it.

"You like it?" I nod and he bites lightly, to then suck on the same spot. "You wanna go out to dance or something?" I nod and he giggles. "Let's go then" We walk with our fingers entwined and laughing to the dance floor (That is now filled) downstairs.

"Alright, wait for me right here, I'll go for the drinks" I kiss him and walk away to grab two glasses of punch, one for him and one for me.

When I'm a yard away from Peeta I see a girl with him… not any girl, I see EMILY with him. _I'm not jealous, their just talking... _My thoughts break away when their lips crash together. "I can't believe…" My eyes fill up with tears and I drop the glasses in my hand. The room is suddenly dead silent and everybody is looking at me.

I don't know if he turns around to see me, I just run out of the house crying. I don't know why he did that, I don't know what I'm going to do… I don't know where I am! HE'S the one that brought us here… I don't care; I'll ask someone for directions… right now I just want to get home!

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Well I was wrong, next chapter is the sad one…. So hang in there, I know this one´s really sad… but the next one WILL make you cry.**

**Thanks a lot to ****SilverNight92**** for your suggestion of Prim… it was a really good idea!**

**Sorry for typos.**

**Thanks for reviewing, adding the story to your favorites or to story alert.**

**Arlie:)**


	10. Don t say his name

**Hi! Thanks for your awesome reviews guys! **

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

I heard someone shouting my name behind me but I didn't stop. I kept running until I fell to the ground.

The last thing I remember is my face hitting the hard pavement. Right now I'm in someone's car… I do know WHO´S car, so I don't have to open my eyes to see that the driver is Peeta.

I move my hand, it hits his fingers and I move it away quickly.

"Oh, you're awake" I don't answer. I'm not going to talk to him ever. "I'm sorry Katniss…"

"Just take me home" I answer keeping my eyes closed. He keeps driving and stops at the familiar street. I open my eyes, open the door and walk away.

I knock to see if someone´s awake. Prim answers.

"Oh, hi Katniss… it´s twelve o´clock, why did you came so early?" I hug her and she gasps. "What happened?" I tell her the story when were in and she sighs. "That's so bad… how could he do it?"

"I don't know!" I say between sobs. I do the same thing Madge did when Liam broke up with her: Change the subject. "I saw the paper" Her face changes into a confused one "You know exactly what paper I'm talking about" She sighs. "The one that says that Rory likes you" She blushes and I giggle. "You like him?"

"Nope, how can you believe that?" I give her a look and her cheeks turn redder. "I'll go to sleep now, it's late" She kisses my cheek and walks away to our room.

I don't know how or why the time passed so fast, but suddenly is Monday and I'm in the cafeteria sitting with my friends. (Except Tom and…). No, he's not my friend.

"Ummm, Katniss… are you going to eat that?"Madge says pointing at my hamburger.

It takes me a moment to find my voice. "Uh, no… you can eat it" I push my plate to her.

"Well, thank you so…" She stops and I start to wonder why, but a hand on my shoulder breaks my thoughts.

"Can I talk to you?" Peeta asks.

"What?"

"Alone" I stand up and follow him to a corner.

"What?"

"I, I'm sorry Katniss"

"For what? For cheating on me?"

"I wasn't cheating on you, I didn't kiss her"

"Oh, yeah sure, you were just taking something of her face right?" He sighs.

"Alright Katniss, if this makes you happy, I'm sorry… I've shouldn't let her do it… knowing I have a girlfriend" He starts moving a hand to my cheek but I push it away.

"You HAD a girlfriend Peeta" I take a deep breath to keep the tears away.

"What? You can´t…" I put a finger over his mouth.

"I trusted you" I loose the fight and feel the stupid tears in my cheeks. "A lot I should say" I try to laugh but nothing comes out. "You were the third person I loved most"

"Can we be friends at least?" I shake my head and more tears come out.

"I'm hurt… let's just try to…" I start sobbing so I take another deep breath. "Forget, let's fake that you don't know me and… I don't know you"

I walk away and sit next to Madge again.

"What did Peeta tell you?"

"Don't say his name please" I sigh. "He said that he didn't kiss Emily" I wipe the tears away from my cheeks. "I don't believe him… But he could have told me that he likes Emily, I would have said nothing, and right now I wouldn't be so sad and mad at him"

"Katniss haven't you thought that maybe he's saying the truth? You know that Emily is jealous… so maybe, just maybe SHE kissed Pee-him" She finishes her hamburger and starts eating the one that I gave her.

_Well, thinking about it… maybe he didn't kiss her…_I get the thought out of my head and try to change the subject in my head, but it doesn't work. _I'm going to ask Mr. Cap to change partners, so I don't have to sit with… _I try again. _Would Prim go to the bakery today? _

I stand up to leave my plate and head to science. When I'm in, Emily pulls my arm.

"I want to talk to you about Peeta" My face changes. "Hey! Don't be sad, there are a lot of fishes in the sea, you can find someone better… because HE kissed me, did he tell you that?" She looks at my face and giggles. "I think he didn't… he surely told you that I was the one that kissed him, well it's not true…" _I knew it!_

"Shut up Emily!" I push her hand away and she smiles.

"You don't have to be jealous"

"I'm not jealous" I take a deep breath. "You can have him… its ALL yours!" She laughs and I'm suddenly furious. "I don't want him!" I notice that my hands are closed in fists at my sides "I don't like him anymore! Be happy with him! Have a happy and wonderful life!" I turn away and walk to my seat where I find him staring at me.

When the teacher comes in I stand up and walk to his side.

"Do you need something Katniss?"

"I was just going to ask you if I can change my partner"

"Ummm, I would like to say yes, but no… the first day of school I gave you time to change your partner…right now you can't change" I sigh. "I'm afraid to tell you that you'll have to stay with Peeta" I shiver at the name. "And right now you're at the middle of a project, you can't just leave it right there"

"Okay… I guess I'll stay with him" I mutter under my breath and go sit again.

"You don't want to be my partner?" Asks Peeta while he pulls the doll form his backpack. _Well, I didn't think he would hear; now I'll have to tell him. Why do I have to be so loud!_

"No" I sigh. "I hope you understand" He nods and Mr. Cap starts explaining today's work.

The class finishes and Peeta reaches me at the hallway.

"You HAVE to believe me! I DIDNDT kiss her, SHE kissed me!"

"Ummm, I would love to believe you, but right now I'm…, I'll tell you tomorrow kay?"

"Kay… see you then" We walk in different directions until I find Madge.

"I saw you talking to him"

"It was nothing, he told me that same things as earlier…that Emily kissed him and not backwards"

"I told you… EMILY kissed him… well I don't know if you believe him or not, but I do" _I still don't know what to think. _"I don't trust that little…" She takes a deep breath. "Bastard… I don't trust that little bastard"

"Calm down… I don't trust her either, don't worry" Right now I don't know who to believe: Peeta doesn't have proves, so I can ´t believe him, but Emily can be right… because she's a lot prettier than me and there's no reason of why not to believe her, Peeta could have kissed her.

"Yeah… I'll think about it… right now I'm so confused… I have to think because I have too much in my head right now"

"Too much information to process" I nod and she laughs. "Alright, tell me tomorrow…" The bell for us to go to our next class rings and she pats my shoulder. "Well, I think I'll see you later" She kisses my cheek and turns around to leave.

I keep walking until I see Emily in front me, making me stop.

"Ummm, Katniss?" She says pulling my arm ever so slightly. "Can I talk to you?"I nod. "I was just going to tell you that… that…" She blushes. "Please don't get mad at me" I wait for her and she sighs. "The kiss… Peeta didn't give it to me, I kissed him" _What? _"I saw him standing alone and I thought I had a perfect opportunity, so I went with him to say hi, then I saw you and kissed him, when you came he pushed me away and went running after you" _What?_ _Why did she lie?_ "I lied because I thought that you were going to be his friend still… and I thought that the kiss was going to help with my relationship with Peeta, but it didn't work; now he doesn't even look at me" She sighs again. "Its not fun trying to make you feel jealous… because it's not working"_ Why did she change the subject?_

"Wait, then what you said in class was just so I would be jealous?" She nods. "Well I have to leave now" I walk away without looking at her.

Then I have to find a way to apologize with Peeta for not believing him. That's just awesome.

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**I'm so happy! I LOVED your reviews! Their so wonderful!**

**Sorry for typos.**

**I'll tell you that the sad part won't last long, so you don't have to worry about that.**

**Arlie:)**


	11. I m sorry?

**Hi guys! I'm inspired! An update is here!**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

_Don't be a coward! _I think when I'm in front of the telephone. _Just take the phone and dial the number. _I move my hand to grab the black device. _You can do it! _I dial the simple eight numbers and it starts ringing.

"Ummm, hi?" Answers Phil and I sigh.

"Uh, hi Phil, its Katniss, is Peeta home?"

"Yes" He takes a breath. "Peeta, Katniss is calling!" He shouts and I giggle.

"Good, he's coming… bye" I think he leaves to phone hanging because I just hear footsteps. "Hurry up brother, don't leave her waiting"

"Oh, hi Katniss" Peeta says.

"Hi"

"Why are you calling?"

"I was, I was going to apologize, for not believing you… Emily told me the truth… that SHE kissed you" I sigh. "I'm really sorry, see you tomorrow" I m about to hang up but he stops me.

"Wait… that means were friends again?" _Are we? Why not?_

"Ummm, yeah, were friends again… Wait… that means that you forgive me?" We laugh.

"Yeah, you're forgiven"

"Then, you want me to go to your house? I don't have work today, its Monday"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, what?"

"Yeah, I know that it's Monday, and yeah, I want you to come to my house"

"Good, let me just wait till my mom comes home, she should be here at…" I think for a moment. _What time did she say she was coming home today? _"Oh, yeah, she should be here at three"

"Kay, Katniss, then… see you at three thirty?"

"At four, just if something happens… I'll call you if my mom doesn't let me go"

"Yeah"

"Then, bye" Before he says something else I hang the phone. I walk to my room and look at me in the mirror; I'm dressed in a pair of white shorts that finish at my thighs and a light pink blouse.

"Sis, are you home?" I hear Prim shouting at the kitchen.

"Yeah Prim, I'm in the room" She comes in after a minute and laughs when she sees me. "Do I look that bad? I can change…"

"No, you look good; it's just weird to see you at a mirror" We laugh and walk to my bed. "Today I kissed Rory"

"What? Why? How? When? Where"

"Today I kissed Rory; because he saved me from a bully boy- Jo- that was bothering me; I was walking to my locker and Jo came and pushed me and I hit my nose and it bleed, and then Rory came and told Jo to leave me alone, and they started fighting, and the principal came and took the three of us, and then when we were at her office she took Jo with her and we stayed alone so I thanked him and we were getting closer and closer and then I kissed him; it was at the principals office and at recess"

"Wait…you're only twelve… you can't go around kissing boys, your young, you're my sister, my little sister and…"

"Katniss, I'm going to turn thirteen next month… I'm not young, I'm not a baby…Yes I'm your sister but I'm NOT A BABY…you don't understand" She sighs "I shouldn't have let you know" She stands up to leave and I pull her arm.

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you" I sigh. "Look, mom´s not going to let you have a boyfriend but… I'm planning on sleeping at Peeta's house tomorrow, and obviously mom´s not going to let me go either… so the deals this one, I don't tell her anything about you and Rory and you don't tell her anything about Peeta and me, oh, and today I'm going to Peeta's house and I'm going to tell my mom I'm going home"

"Hey, you get two things"

"If you don't agree, I'll tell mom"

"Alright Katniss, it's a deal" She blushes and shakes my hand. "You're going to do inappropriate things, right?"

"Prim!"

"Just answer me! You have two things… that's the second one for me" I give her an angry look "Or I'll tell mom!"

I hesitate for a moment "Maybe"

"Good, but use protection" I blush. _How does she now those things? She's so big now. "_Let's go eat something" When mom comes home, (At 3:15) I tell her that I have work today and she nods. "Protect your self of bad things that can happen to you" I nod because I know that what she said it's a code and that in real words would mean: _Use protection_. Bah. Protection.

I open the door and walk to Peeta's house slowly (As always) and when I'm in there I knock at his door. Peeta opens as soon as he hears me.

"Katniss!" He says and I hug him.

"I'm so sorry Peeta, for not believing you, , for thinking that you kissed Emily and it wasn't true, sorry for everything"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes Peeta, it DOES matter… we finished because of that, now you can´t kiss me because I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I know that I broke up with you, but I want to kiss you so badly right now…" He cuts me of with a kiss.

"See? I CAN kiss you" I blush. "That means were together again?"

"Yup, were together again" I pull his face to mine again.

"Good to hear it" I giggle. "Lets go to my room" I don't know why but suddenly I remember Prim´s advice. He grabs my hand and we walk through the house together until we reach the white door.

"And, what made you change your mind? I mean of coming to my house"

"Oh, that I missed you, and I had this crazy idea that maybe if I came I would talk to you again"

"Well, that's good darling" He gently pushes me to the bed and lies next to me. I crawl over him and after a few minutes fall asleep.

I wake up when I feel Peeta's lips on my shoulder.

"You´re going home, right?" They keep their way up to my ear and I open my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Six something, you should have been tired, you slept two hours" Oh_, that's why it felt like I slept a lot._ I turn my head so he can kiss me but then I feel an ache in my hand.

"Wait, my hand hurts, let me move it a little" I move my left hand away from his back and place it at the nape of his neck, then I turn my hips to the right and feel something hit me in the middle of my legs. I know exactly what it is, and I don't know why, but its touch wakes up the thing I felt the first time we kissed, but stronger. "You mind if I stay here?" He shakes his head and kisses me. I sit down (Without moving away) and he follows me. When he slides his hands through my hair and pulls me closer I feel the hit again, and can't help moaning. At the sound he moves his hands from my neck to my hips and pulls me again.

I wrap my ankles around his back and he kisses my neck. The hunger in my chest grows stronger, so I push his face away form my neck and he kisses me. While his tongue explores my mouth, his hand travels to the hem of my shirt.

He breaks away to look at me and I nod, and when my shirt´s on the floor he gasps in surprise. We kiss again and he leans over me.

"You're beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Oh, what a wonderful couple" We hear Phil say from the door.

"Yeah brother, we thought you were asleep… but now we see you weren't, you were `Conciliating´ with you girlfriend!" Ted joins the conversation.

"Go, away!" Peeta shouts throwing a pillow in their direction.

"Okay, okay… well leave you guys alone" They close the door and we hear their footsteps on the hallway. "Have fun!" They shout and laugh.

Peeta stands up and walks to the door to lock it.

"We're alone now; I think I forgot to lock the door" I laugh and he walks to the bed again. "Ummm, where were we?" He leans over me again and I giggle. "Oh, yeah, I remember" He starts kissing and sucking my neck and shoulders. "Is your mother going to get mad if she notices the ummm, the love bite I made you?"

"No, probably not, I'll put on a scarf or something… don't worry about that" I turn around to the clock and see its 6:45. We keep kissing and talking until the clock says 9:50. "Whoa, I have to go, it's late"

"Can´t you wait a little more?" _Yay! I have an opportunity to tell him my idea! I know his going to say yes._

"No honey… supposedly I leave work at ten, and we´re WALKING to my house… but if you want to- I'll put the noose around my neck- but I can stay the night with you tomorrow" His eyes narrow.

"Really? And what are we going to do?"

"We can resume what we were doing before your brothers came in"

"Okay" 

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Ummm, hope you liked the chapter guys. Remember that the rating is T, so there's not going to be a lemon. If I get more than ten reviews that tell me that you want to change the rating, with this chapter I'll change it and will TRY to make a lemon.**

**I'm open to suggestions though. I think you know it now! In this chapter the inspiration was: ****HannahHey13****with her suggestion of Katniss and Peeta making out.**

**Oh, for those that are confused about Katniss´ idea of sleeping at Peeta's house. She has the idea since she called Peeta (That's why she called him, apart of the apology stuff) and she gets this second idea of telling Prim to make the deal. And finally at Peeta's house she tells Peeta… Well, hope it made sense.**

**Thank you SO much for your reviews…I'm going to send a message to the people that review this chapter.**

**Sorry for typos.**

**Arlie:)**


	12. Skipping school

**I was reading your reviews (Thank you SO much) and I was thinking about the lemon thing, I´m not going to write it, because there are a lot of people that said that it's better like that and I think their right (And I didn't get the 10 reviews) so the story comes without lemon.**

**The chapter starts when Katniss wakes up at Peeta's house the next day she sleeps with him.**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

I wake up in Peeta's bed with him at my side. I keep my eyes shut and remember the last-night-events:

His hair, his eyes, his lips, his laughter, his touch…

"Hi" I hear him say.

"Oh, hi" I open my eyes to find his face an inch away from mine. "I thought you were still sleeping" He shakes his head and kisses me.

I turn around and panic when see in the clock that its 8:15. "Damn, were going to be late for school, Peeta!" I stand up and grab my shoes from the floor. I turn around to look at Peeta (Who´s still lying on the bed) and throw a pillow to him. "Hurry up Peeta!"

"Were not going to make it"

"What?"

"Were not going to make it! We only have 15 minutes to get there and we still need to change and eat something"

"It's not necessary to eat!"

"Okay, STILL, if we don't eat anything, were not going to make it because were going to walk, and the school is 5 minutes away from here…if we run, we´ll make it in 3… never mind, we can do it…. Wait here" He stands up and runs out of the bedroom.

I sit on the edge of the bed and wait for him to come back (With a pair of clean jeans and a green t-shirt in his hands).At first sight I think that their for him, but taking a better look at them I notice that their for a girl. "What?"

"Their for you" He explains. "Phil´s wife used to live here, and she still has some clothes in the room… they'll fit good on you… she's the same size as you"

"You don't have to worry about me; I can wear the same things as yesterday!"

"Yes, you can… but I really don't think you WANT"

"Alright, I'll use them" I blush. "Were not going to take a shower so… where am I going to change?"

"You can go to the bathroom outside… two doors from here" I nod and walk in the direction he told me. When I'm there I knock at the door and Peeta's mother comes out.

"What do you want?" She yells at me.

"Noth, nothing, I was going to change"

"Well, go to change somewhere else! Always remember that this is MY house; poor little girls like you don't get and don't deserve to use to use fancy bathrooms. Not because you're my little boy´s girlfriend means that it's going to change the situation!" She enters the bathroom again and slams the door in my face. _Fucking bitch! She doesn't have the right to talk to me like that!_

I walk slowly back to Peeta's room where I find him shirtless looking out the window.

"Your mom didn't let me change in there" He turns around and blushes when he sees me. "She slammed the door in my face"

"Don't pay attention to her, she's like that"

"Ok I understand that, but where am I going to change?"

"Well, I still have to put on my shirt, and there are no more bathrooms so…" I blush at what he's trying to say. I'll have to change in here. "Don't worry, I'm not going to look, I'll turn around"

"DON'T LOOK!" He obeys and I take my shirt and pants off. I take the barrowed green shirt from the bed and a pair of clean panties and bra fall to the floor. I start taking mine off when Peeta turns around again. "PEETA MELLARK!"

"Sorry" He turns to look at the window again so I take the opportunity and remove my bra and panties with 2 swift movements. I crouch to get the clean ones and when I'm up again, I feel Peeta's hands around my waist. I open my mouth to object, but he kisses my neck and nothing comes out. "Peeta, let me change, we have to go to school now" He ignores me and kisses under my jaw. "I'm serious; we only have nine minutes now!"

"Yeah… and like I said, its going to take us 3 minutes to get there, and were going to have only 6 minutes… But right now in the situation you are-you know, naked- were going to get out of here in like 5 minutes, so that means were not gonna make it" I sigh.

"Alright, and what do you plan on doing here?"

"Nothing, maybe we can go out or something"

"TURN AROUND NOW! I have to change!"

"Katniss, I´m your boyfriend, its not that I haven't seen a naked girl before" I stick out my tongue to him and he laughs. "And your beautiful, you don't have to be ashamed" I nod and put on the clothes he gave me. "See? Nothing happened! You look beautiful"

I walk to him and he hugs me. "Thank you" He nods. "Ummm, do you think my mom´s going to notice something?"

"No the plan you had was awesome!"

Yesterday, after Prim and I ate something I had the idea of calling Madge:

"_Ummm, Madge?"_

"_Yeah, Katniss, whats wrong?"_

"_Nothing, I just called you to… can you make me a little favor?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Ummm, I was planning on going to sleep to Peeta's house tonight, but my mom wont let me so I'm going to tell her that you and I are going to have a… how do you call it? A sleepover. But she's not going to believe me so easily so I'll tell her that's he can leave me at your house to see that its true, then when I'm in your house, and she leaves I'll walk to Peeta's house. I'm also going to tell her that I'll take clothes to go to school tomorrow"_

"_Ok, I'll help you… but on Saturday were having a real one okay? With boys, a bottle, and everything we need to a sleepover"_

"_Deal"_

I take his hand and we walk out of the house together.

"Can we go to the park?" I ask when were outside.

"Yeah, anything you want" We walk hand to hand until we reach a blue poster that says `Central Park´ in it. "Were here" I pull of his hand and walk with him to the nearest bench.

"You know what I want"

"Yeah, I think I know"

"You want me to tell you?" He shakes his head and kisses me. _Just what I wanted! _While the kiss grows more passionate my hand accidentally drops to the middle of his legs. "Whoa, sorry" I blush.

"No, it doesn't matter"

"Okay then" I keep my hand there and kiss him again. He then starts teasing me by dropping his hand to the middle of MY legs. _I can play too, Peeta! _I brush my hand up and down his thigh and he smiles.

"I think your going to like it more than me, Katniss" He does the same and I moan. "See?" He moves his hand to my belly and slides it under my borrowed jeans tickling the very top of my legs. I slide my hand through his shirt and feel his muscles in my palm.

"We shouldn't be doing this Peeta, now I'm going to want to sleep with you every night"

"That's the point" We laugh until our bellies hurt.

"Argh, do you remember that I told you that Madge told me that she was going to help me with my plan?" He nods and I continue. "She told me that she was going to help me but I had to go to a sleepover to her house on Saturday" I pretend to have chills and he laughs. "A sleepover, with boys, and a bottle" I try to sound like her but it doesn't work. "You, do you want to be one of the BOYS?"

"Yeah, It´ll be fun"

"Yeah, fun!"

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Hi my lovely readers!**

**Next chapter is going to be about the sleepover.**

**I was going to tell you that I got a really nice idea of writing a story about Prim´s relationship with Rory. THIS story isn't about her (Sigh), so I CAN'T write a lot about her (Another sigh), so…**

**I still don't have a name for it; (I'll put it in my profile next week).**

**(Like I just said) it's going to be MOSTLY about Prim´s and Rory´s relationship; but also about how I think she and her mom, Gale and his family, and everyone in twelve live while Katniss and Peeta are at the games. (Suggestions would be good, guys!).**

**I got the idea from a fic I'm reading (Girl on fire, Who´s your desire?) And since just a few people take her granted, (And she's one of my favorite characters) I'm going to write about her.**

**Well, that's all. Sorry for typos!**

**Reviews would be more than incredible!**

**Arlie:)**


	13. Sleepover

**An update! Yay! Are you exited? I am!**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

"Okay guys, this is going to be like a normal game" Madge says grabbing a bottle from behind her.

"Wait, what do you mean `Like´?" Tom asks with a confused expression.

"Like a normal game dumbass, truth or dare" Peeta sits next to me and pulls me closer, so I finish sitting in front of him with his arms around my waist and my face resting on his chest. "Hey, that's not fair Peeta, everyone´s gonna play"

"Yeah Madge, EVERYONE´S going to play, that's why we left a blank space here" He points at the spot where I was sitting and smiles. "If the bottle points there, it means Katniss, kay?" She nods and sits next to us.

"Tom, do you want to go first?"

"Yeah" He picks up the bottle and rotates it on the floor… And for my always bad luck the base of the bottle points at the blank spot and the cap to Madge.

"Ummm… Katniss Mmmm, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Kay, mmmm, you and Peeta have ever…?" I take a deep breath. "You clearly said truth… spit it out"

"Alright" I sigh "No, I mean almost, but we were interrupted by his brothers"

"Yay, now you're officially a couple" Everyone laughs and she smirks. "I knew when I saw the thing in your neck… I just wanted everybody to know" I giggle nervously and she pretends to cough. "Ummm, next turn would be Delly" She takes the bottle and twists it…

…The base points to her and the cap to Peeta.

"Truth or dare Delly?"

"Ummm" She thinks for a moment "Dare…I think we should add some action to this place"

He thinks for a moment too and gives her an evil smile after a minute. "Okay, ummm, call Mr. Abernathy and tell him that he ordered two pounds of mayonnaise"

"You want me to call Haymitch? My…?" She stops and bites her lip. "I mean the guy from the brewery?"He nods and Tom laughs. "Ok ummm, where´s the phone?" Madge stands up and grabs it from a drawer next to the bathroom.

"You're not going to do it Delly, you're a coward" Tom says still laughing.

"Oh, you want to bet?"

"How much?"

"Twenty bucks" She smiles. "Well, that's all I have"

"Deal" They shake hands and she takes the phone from Madge´s hands.

"Whats the number?"

"Let me look for it, my dad should have it in the kitchen" She leaves the room and comes back with a small paper a few minutes later. "Yeah, it was there… 552234778"

"55" Delly says dialing the numbers in the phone. "22" Madge nods. "34,778, right?"

"Yup" The phone starts ringing and we stay all quiet. "Put the speaker on, it's the green button" Madge whispers in Delly´s ear and she obeys.

"Hello?" Answers a hoarse voice.

"Ummm, its Mr. Abernathy home?" We laugh when we hear her faked voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because he ordered two pounds of mayonnaise" We laugh even harder and she smiles.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm Mr. Abernathy and I didn't order mayonnaise"

"Yes you did, I have it in my notebook" She waits a few seconds before talking again. "Look… Haymitch Abernathy, two pounds of mayonnaise" She giggles.

"Well, tell that to your parents Delly, I got you" She turns to us with a confused face. "I know its you, don't lie to me"

"Okay dad, sorry"

"I want you home at nine tomorrow kay?"

"Yeah… bye dad" She hangs the phone and we all laugh.

"Haymitch is your dad?" I ask the question that is on everyone's mind.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because I was ashamed… he's a drunken guy… since my mother died he started drinking … My brother and I are the only family he has and backwards"

"I'm so sorry Delly, we didn't know"

"Yeah, that's why I understand how you feel about the lose of your father Katniss"

"Well, this is awkward… who´s next?" We sit in the floor again and Peeta takes the bottle.

"I think its mine" He says and twists it…

Base: Blank spot. Cap: Tom.

"Truth or dare my friend?"

"Ummm, truth"

"Kay… did your mom really let you come here?"

"Actually not… I sneaked away"

"Spit it out"

"Kay, I asked my mom to let me come but she said I already had gone out a lot of times this week" I sigh. "In the night I took Prim´s and my pillow and put them in my bed so it looked like I was lying in there." I look at Peeta and he smiles. "My mom comes every night before going to sleep to see if where sleeping and she comes in the mornings to say goodbye before work… Tomorrow she's leaving at 5:00 A.M… so when she comes to see us she shall think I'm still sleeping"

"Hey you're evil. And how did you sneak away?"

"I opened the window and jumped… its just one floor so nothing happened" He laughs and I smile.

"That's good"

"Okay my turn" I take the bottle and spin it like everyone.

Base: Peeta. Cap: Delly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummm, I won't be a coward… dare"

"You sure?" He nods. "Good, this will be my revenge… Ummm, this is going to be fun… call Gale and tell him about your relationship with Katniss" _What? Is she kidding? Gale´s not going to forgive me!_

"What? I don't have his phone number"

"Oh, I have it Peeta don't worry… Remember I used to have a crush on him so I ask him to give me his new phone number… and guess what?" Madge asks smiling evilly.

"What?"

"I have his number in my pocket right now" She pulls a blue paper from her jeans. "I'll give it to you and you dial it kay?" He nods and grabs the paper from her hands. He reluctantly dials the number. "The spe…"

"Yeah Madge, I know" He presses the green button and sighs when it starts ringing.

"Ummm, hello?"Unfortunately Gale is the one that answers.

"Ummm, hi Gale, it's Peeta"

"Oh hi Peeta, why are you calling?"

"I was just going to tell you that, that… that Katniss is my girlfriend" We hear nothing from the other line.

"Dam it; I knew something like this was going to happen… why she didn't tell me something? God I thought we were friends… You know, I don't care… she can go and kiss any fool she wants…" Gale hangs the phone.

"What the hell was that?"

"I knew that was going to happen… he's mad" I say and Peeta's eyes widen.

"Well, I think it doesn't matter… his one thousand miles away from here" Madge breaks in and we laugh.

"Yeah, your right… lets have some fun" I say and she laughs.

"Kay… my turn" Made says taking the bottle in her hands and twisting it in the floor.

Base: Blank spot. Cap: Peeta.

_Finally something good_. I turn around and he smiles.

"Truth or dare baby?"

I´d do anything for him no matter what, so I answer without hesitation "Dare"

"Okay… ummm, you'll have to be my slave for a week"

"Deal… just a few things or ANYTHING you want?"

"ANYTHING I want" _Oh, that's just great._

"Do you want me to do something right now?" He shakes his head.

"Later" We hear everyone laugh and giggle so I turn around again.

Tom takes the bottle.

Base: Him. Cap: Madge.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Yay, I have the perfect one for you… Ummm, I'll give you two options: 1. Slap Delly on the face. And number 2. Kiss her" He thinks for what I feel an eternity but he finally chooses option two and kisses Delly…

…We keep playing a few more hours until one by one, we fall asleep.

"Ummm, guys… wake up, my dad is here… go to my room, everybody is there… there's some blankets on the floor next to my bed, Delly and Tom are sleeping together on the other side, come on Katniss" I slowly open my eyes and Peeta helps me stand up.

"I'm coming" I say and take his hand.

A minute later were lying together again, spooned in each others arms.

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Well, thank you so much to the people that reviewed, especially to ****ktface3****,****I'm happy that you like the story. (I really like yours so thank you). I'm going to look for a beta reader like you told me. (I wasn't planning on it, but it's a really good idea, and I think it's going to be easier).**

**So guys, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, if know who is interested in BETAing I would be more than happy.**

**I added Haymitch to the story… and since there's no Capitol his family isn't dead, well, just his wife… And there's a weird twist (Delly being Haymitch´s daughter?) **

**When do think the story should end? Do you have any idea? I have, but I want to (Hear?) form yours.**

**Again, thank you.**

**Arlie **


	14. Goodbye to my happiness

**Hi there! Sorry the time it took me to publish! Life is driving me crazy! **

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

"Ummm, Katniss? Is it you?" I recognize Gale´s voice when I pick up the phone.

"Yes it's me… how are you?"

"Good, I wont take long, don't worry, I was just calling to see if it's true, you know… you and Peeta" I hesitate for a moment before answering.

"Yes ummm, it's true, why?"

"But, but why?" He avoids my question. "I mean, it's not fair for him or for YOU to use him, because you don't LOVE him right?"

"Well Gale… sorry to tell you this, but I DO love him… just that I didn't realize it until you left, and I'm not using him! You know I would never do that!"

"No… it´s not true Katniss, don't lie to you! You THINK you love him but you DON'T!" He takes a deep breath. "You don't! You think so but it's not true…"

"Gale, please stop" I interrupt him. "I love him… if, if you don't believe me I think were not friends" I hold the phone even tighter in my hands.

"I'm sorry Catnip" _That's all! _NOW I'm mad!

"Don't call me Catnip!"

"You know that's how I always call you"

"Not anymore Gale… that was when we where friends… you don't want me to be with Peeta, then your not my friend… so" I sigh. "I'll call you later, see you" I hang the phone.

"Who was it?" Rory (Who came here to see my sister) Asks.

"You heard me, it was your brother"

"What happened?" Prim joins the conversation.

"Nothing, he's just jealous, nothing to worry…" I stop when she turns her head to Rory and kisses him. "About, nothing to worry about... I'll be in my room"

Prim has changed a lot since she has a boyfriend: She talks like a twelve year old girl, she asks my mom to go out, she spends hours on the phone, she likes school more than ever, she yells at me when I tell her to do something, she doesn't like to go to the bakery anymore, she doesn't pay attention to me when I talk … Well, the list can go on… The point is that she's growing up.

I walk to my room, lay down on my bed and close my eyes… when I open them again I see my mom sitting on the chair next to me.

"I have to talk to you honey" I sit down and take my shoes off.

"Earn your good words and get to the point" She sighs.

"I know you don't want to, but Hazelle is going to live with Gale next week… and… and were going with her" It takes me a minute to process her words.

"Wait, what?" My eyes widen in shock. "You're kidding me right? You HAVE to be kidding me! You're not saying we´re moving with Gale!"

"We are"

"But, but why?" I smile when I realize those are the same words Gale said to me when we talked.

"Because, you´ll have better opportunities there… you're not doing anything here"_ Me? Not doing anything here?_

"What?" I smile. "I'm not doing anything here?" She shakes her head and I laugh. "YOU´RE the one that's not doing anything here!" I shout. "Wait yes, you've done a lot of things here: If we recall, YOU were the one that left us starving when dad died" I feel anger tears in my cheeks "We almost die! I was the one that fed us; I found food, work, and a life you know? Get out of here! I don't want you in my room!" She stands up and walks to the door. "And I'm not leaving with you!"

I stay lying in my bed for hours, maybe minutes, I don't know.

_What am I going to do? _I close my eyes. _Am I going to leave Peeta? Am I going to leave him? I can´t… I just can't. But I can't stay alone either. I'll have to make a choice, and soon._

"Are you okay sis?" Prim says entering the room and sitting next to me in my bed.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm just sad"

"You don't want to leave right?" I shake my head. "I would tell you that I don't want to leave either, but it would be a huge lie… in school, the girls bother my all the time… I don't want to be there anymore" I smile. "And of course, Rory is coming with us, so I'm happy… but Peeta is staying so…" My smile fades at the sound of his name. "Oh, right sorry" She stands up and after she leaves I fall asleep…"Katniss, I got some bad news, wake up!" I open my eyes slowly and find Prim in front of me again. "Well, their not bad news for me but well… the point is that were leaving tomorrow"

"What?"

"I heard mom talking to Hazelle before she left for work: She said that she´s going to convince you to leave today, and that we´re leaving tomorrow morning" My eyes widen. "That's what I heard" She sighs and stands up. "You should hurry or you´ll be late" I nod and she walks to the door.

_Why does my mom want to leave right now? We've been in school this year for barely a month! She's crazy!_

I pull a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans and my boots from the closet… I don't even bother in taking a shower; I just undress and put the clean clothes on.

A few minutes later I find myself eating breakfast while my sister braids my hair. "Don't be sad!" She says and ties the end of the braid with a hair band. "You´ll see Peeta soon, you´ll make new friends"

"I don't want NEW friends; I like the ones I have"

"Alright" She kisses my cheek and walks to the room to get her backpack. I sigh. _I guess I'll have to say goodbye to all… _"I'm going to be late, love you sis" Prim comes back running.

"Yeah, I love you too" She opens the door and heads to her waiting bus.

I finish my cereal and five minutes later I walk to my room to gather my things…

When I'm outside the first thing I notice is that the sky is cloudy…

…I walk slowly and when I'm about to cross the parking lot to get to the front door I feel a warm arm around my waist.

"Good morning Katniss" He kisses my cheek.

"Hi Peeta" I sigh and he giggles.

"You don't like cloudy days?" I shake my head and he laughs. "I know your lying… you're a BAD liar, so tell me the truth please"

"Its, its nothing" I smile sadly and he takes my right hand in his. "Alright Peeta, I'll say it now… my mom wants to go live with Gale, and, and were going with her" His face changes into a mix of anger, sadness, jealousy and surprise.

"What?"

"Yeah, she wants to leave… she told me that I'm not doing anything here"

"SHE wants to leave or YOU?"

"SHE Peeta, I don't want to leave you, I don't want new friends, I don't want a new school, I don't want a new life!" I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"But, but why does she want to leave right now? At the first month of the school year?"

"I don't know" He hugs me and I bury my face in his chest. "I'm going to miss you"

"Are you sure you don't want to live with Gale?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" _Why is he acting like this? _Its like if he's jealous or some… "Wait, your jealous right?" He's eyes widen in surprise and I laugh.

"What? No! I'm not jealous!"

"Yeah, ok, I believe you" _Oh my god, he's jealous! _"Please don't lie to me… tell me the truth, are you jealous?" He stays silent for a minute.

"Alright, yes, I'm jealous"

"See? That wasn't hard… The thing that's going to be hard is leave you" I kiss him and he half smiles.

"Then don't do it"

"I have to, I cant leave my sister alone, what if my mom falls in the depression again, she wont handle it alone" I sigh.

"Yes she will, she´ll have Gale… and Rory" My face contorts at his name and Peeta notices. "You don't like him, do you? I´ve seen you when Prim´s with him and you don't seem happy"

"Well, I AM happy for them, but it's so soon… I don't like the idea of Prim having a boyfriend so young"

"Well, you have to accept that she's growing up… she's not a little girl anymore"

"Yeah" I feel Peeta's hand on my cheek and when I'm about to ask why he wipes his it on his slacks. "Don't cry, you´ll see me soon"

"I'm going to miss you"

"I know, I'll miss you too, but… But you don't have to worry; I'll go visit you every weekend"

"Promise?"

"Promise" We hear the bell ring so I let go of him and he takes my hand…

…The day passes in front of us like the air and when we cross the front door at the end of it he takes my hand again and I stop. "And when are you leaving Katniss?" _Urgh, this is the question I was trying to avoid all day! _I sigh. "Don't tell me today! You can't leave today!"

"Peeta, I'm not leaving today!" I take a deep breath. "Tomorrow morning" I say the last words so low that he can barely hear them. I start to think that he's going to yell at me or something, but he just sighs.

"Ok, I'm just going to say that I'll miss you" He lets go of my hand and kisses my forehead. "You don't imagine how much it´ll hurt, but always remember I love you"

"Yeah, I'll call you when we get there"

"Please…"

"Katniss! You're leaving; you weren't planning on saying goodbye to us?" We hear Madge shouting at me a few yards away.

"I'll leave you now" Peeta says and kisses my palm before turning around and walking in the direction his home is… before I can stop him, Delly pulls me into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you SO much!"

"Yeah, I'll miss you too Delly"

"Oh, I think I'm going to cry" I wish I felt like crying, because the tears might bring me a sense of release, but I just don't. "Alright, I think I have to go" She says between sobs. "Take care"

"Yes, you too" She kneels next to me to grab her backpack from the floor.

"Katniss, I'm going to miss you, please call me! I, I can't believe your leaving, I'll go visit you soon, YOU come visit me soon, I'll call you EVERY day to see how you are…"

"Yes Madge, I promise I'll come visit you too" I hug her and warm tears run down my face. "Thank you for everything and for being my friend… I'm going to miss you too" She lets go and I find her eyes swollen from crying. "Hey, you don't have to be sad, were still friends right?"

"Yeah" I kiss her cheek and she hugs me one more time.

"Say bye to Tom for me okay?" She nods and I giggle. "I'm going to miss you, remember that" She helps me with my backpack and I wave goodbye…

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Yay! ****Another sad chapter! Guess you didn't expect that to happen!**

**It's sad to tell you that MWTLY (Modern Ways To Love You) is getting to the end :( … I think I'm going to write one or two more chapters, so don't worry.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, alerting or adding MWTLY to your favorites.**

**Hey! Have you read this book yet? DIVERGENT if you haven't… you have to read it! It's a book just as good as The Hunger Games! Not so good, but still good enough.**

**Arlie:)**


	15. Bad dreams and a happily ever after

**:( This is the last chapter guys!**

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

When I get to my house I find my mom sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You should start packing your things" I nod and walk to my room.

I pull everything I see from the closet (Shirts, jeans, shoes and my boots) and when everything´s out I open my backpack and throw the things inside.

I kick the pack and lay down on my bed.

"Katniss hurry!" My sister rushes in the room. "Pass me the phone, Rory is going to call me" She throws herself in the bed next to me and pulls the phone from the drawer.

"Go to your room!"

"No, I don't want to… I don't have privacy in there!"

"Well, you're not going to have privacy here either"

"I'm not leaving!" The phone rings. "Hi Rory how are you?"I walk to my drawer, pull everything from it and put it in the pack. "Yeah, tomorrow at six" She giggles and I pay attention. "Hey, I love you too" I bite my lips to suppress my laughter. "No, I love you more" A giggle escapes my lips and she gives me a mad look.

"I told you" I laugh. "You won't have PRIVACY here, if we recall this is MY room"

"Rory wait a minute…I'm going to my room" She giggles and I roll my eyes. "Yes I'm in Katniss´" I tap my foot and she smiles. "Yes, just wait a minute" She hangs the phone and throws a pillow at me. "God Katniss, you're SO annoying" I rise an eyebrow and she nods. "Yes, ANNOYING" She stand s up and walks to her room.

"No, I love you more" I imitate her tone.

"Shut up Katniss I heard you"

"I know… I said it at loud" I shout and she slams the door.

I put an old pair of trousers and a blue shirt, then I lay on my bed and fall asleep.

_I see Peeta on the sidewalk walking with a girl. A girl with green eyes and curly blond hair. _

_He takes her hand and kisses her cheek… I want to shout at him that he is my boyfriend, but I can't._

_They turn in my direction and slowly walk toward me. "Why, Katniss?" Peeta says and I gasp. "Why did you leave me" He smiles and pulls something of his pocket. "You left me for Gale and now I have a girlfriend" As they get closer to me I see that the thing he pulled out is a knife. "You were so stupid" He kisses the girl and she laughs. "Now you'll pay the price of what you did" I try to run but I don't move. "Why? Why? Why, Katniss!" _

"Wake up it's just a dream" Prim shakes me and I open my eyes. "C´mon, its okay, it was just a bad dream" I feel something wet in my cheeks.

"Thank you"

"For what? for waking you up?" I nod and she sighs. "Its nothing, you want to talk about it?" I shake my head and she half smiles. "Was it about Peeta?" I nod again.

"He was with other girl and I was there and he had a knife and he was walking to me and he was mad… He was mad because I left him for Gale"

"Now you see what I mean?" I smile. "You can´t drink chocolate before going to sleep" We laugh "Or this is what happens" She sighs. "You want me to stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, that would help"

"Okay, make some space then" I move so she can lie next to me and we fall asleep again.

_I see me in me sitting in the cafeteria and as I look around I don't see anybody just a boy in black with grey eyes and strong sitting in a table at the other side of the cafeteria: Gale._

"_Katniss" I stand up and walk to him. "Everyone is making fun of me because you left me planted yesterday"_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't play dumb… you're my girlfriend… we had a date yesterday at six and you didn't go" _

"_Wait I'm not your girlfriend, I'm PEETA'S girlfriend"_

"_Why do you have to put Peeta into this conversation?"_

"_Because HE is my boyfriend, not you" He stands up. "I don't even know what I'm doing here, Your not my boyfriend, this is just a dream"_

"_No, its not" He walks to me and pins me to the floor. "You're all mine, not his, MINE" He unzips his jeans, slides them down and pulls my dress over my head._

"Katniss!" Prim shouts and I open my eyes. "Hey, I'm not going to sleep with you anymore, last night I barely got four hours if sleep" She stands up and puts her shoes on. "Wake up were leaving in one hour"

I stand up and pack the rest of my things in the pack, and then I take a shower, braid my hair and walk to the kitchen to eat something.

"Hey honey, how did you sleep?"My mom says when she sees me and I roll my eyes.

"What are you eating Prim?"

"Some cereal, the milk is in the fridge" I open the door and pull the small white carton. "Did you gather your things, we only have ten minutes" I nod and walk to the table where I open the cereal box and grab a plate. "Rory doesn't want to go" She sighs. "Now I don't want to go" I serve some cereal and some milk in the bowl. "I'm going to be unhappy there" I sit down.

"Don't worry; I have a plan on mind" I whisper the last words so my mom can't hear me.

"What? A plan?"

"Shut up Prim, don't tell my mo about the plan we have for her birthday"

"Oh, yes, tell me in the train okay?"

"Yes sis" I finish my breakfast and wash the plates while Prim heads for the packs we´re `Taking´… When she comes back I help her with her pack.

"Mom, that's all you want to take?"

"Yes, I don't see the point in taking everything" I shrug and take a deep breath before walking to the phone to call Peeta. I close my eyes and take the phone tightly in my hands before dialing the number… He answers a few seconds after.

"Hello?"

"Hi"

"Katniss, I thought you left already"

"No, I wouldn't do that t you, I love you" I sigh. _He answered from the nurse´s office? _"Wait, how could you answer me if you're in school?"

"I'm not in school"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be there anymore without you"

"Peeta you have to go to school, not because I left you don't have to go to school, I hope you understand me…"

"Katniss I was just kidding, I AM going to school but I was late today" I turn around to face Prim and she points at the door. _What does she mean? _I shake my head and she giggles and walks forward to open the door. I hear Peeta hanging the phone and then I see him in front of the door kissing Prim´s cheek. My eyes fill with tears and I run towards him.

"Peeta, I can't believe you're here"

"I wouldn't do that to you" I laugh and he hugs me.

"I love you"

"Guys I hate to interrupt you but we have to leave" My mom says from behind us. "Come on, hurry Katniss" I take Peeta's hand and he smiles a little.

We walk to the train station and when we get to the train he helps me with my pack and my sister´s.

"Ummm, isn't Rory going to come with you?" I hit his chest with my elbow.

"Shut up, she barely forgot" I whisper.

"Okay" He whispers back. I hug him one more time and he kisses me. "I'm going to miss you"

"Yeah, me too"

"Don't worry I'll try to visit you next week" I nod and he helps me to get in the train.

When the doors close I wave goodbye to him… Then the train starts moving and Peeta disappears in the distance.

"You'll see him soon, don't worry" My sister tells me while she sits next to me and pats my head. "I'm sad too, so its two of us… and I'm worse, he´s not going to came visit me soon"

"Yeah Prim, but we will come see him alright?" She nods and I smile.

"Now tell me your plan"

"Okay, but you can't say a word of it you understand?" She nods. "Look, were going to go to Gales house but tomorrow morning well get our stuff and come back here" She nods again.

"And what about mom?"

"We will tell her in the morning before leaving"

"Good" Eventually we get to Gales house at night and we go to sleep al 12:00 but in the morning Prim is the first one to wake up "Come on, lets wake mom" I open my eyes and she smiles. "I'll tell her" I nod, stand up and follow her to the place my mom is sleeping. We find her sitting in the bed so I sigh. "Mom can we talk to you?"

"Yes girl's whats the matter?"

"Ummm, Katniss is going to tell you" _What? She said SHE was going to tell her!_

"Ummm, yes ummm" I walk to the bed and sit next to her. "Don't get mad at us but we want to leave" I wait for her to yell or something but nothing happens.

"Okay"

"Yes I know it, but we want to … wait what? You said okay?"

"Yes, I said yes… look, I was thinking all night" She sighs. "I know I didn't do a great job as a mother when your father died" She takes a deep breath. "You took care of Prim when I was gone and you did what I had to do, so I think that if you want to leave with Prim I'll let you, you can take perfect care of her"

"But mom"

"No, you can take care of her, don't deny it… I don't want to be there anymore because that brings me memories of your dad… and you don't want to be here so go"

"Yeah?" She nods. "Well come visit you"

"No, don't worry about that, I'll go visit you, every month aright?"

"Okay mom, we love you" Prim hugs her and I join in.

"A lot, don't worry about us"

"Okay, take care; don't you leave at night to go with Peeta okay?" I laugh.

"No, I wont, promised, just once in a while" I say the last five words so low that I can barely hear myself.

"Hurry up then, the next train leaves at ten, that's in an hour" We rush to the room and pack everything in again, then we say a last goodbye to my mom and head to the train station and go back home to leave our happy and long life's…

**X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X…X**

**Well, The End Guys!**

**Thanks SO much to all the people who reviewed, alerted or added this story to their favorites… also thank you all of you guys for reading MWTLY all the way to the end. **

**Again thank you so much to all the people who reviewed… You gave me inspiration to keep writing and never give up.**

**Remember I have another story in mind (I still don't have the name for it but it will be in my profile (Maybe it will be `Surviving Alone´) But I still don't know, so look for it.)**

**Thanks for being understanding with the typos, sorry for all of them.**

**Why Gale didn't appear too much in the story? Because I HATE him!**

**Ummm, about the mom, I think that she has kind of a mind problem, that's why she´s always so good with Katniss and Prim and why she let them go back to the place they used to live.**

**Again thank you.**

**Arlie :)**


End file.
